


Четыре-семь-восемь

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шульдих - писатель, сценарист манги о паранормах «Черные охотники». Из-за агорафобии он не может выходить из дома. Кроуфорд нанимает ему компаньона в агентстве помощи людям с проблемами здоровья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре-семь-восемь

_I'm a lucky man to count on both hands  
The ones I love_

_Some folks just have one,  
Others they got none, aw huh_

_Stay with me  
Let's just breathe_

_Pearl Jam – Just Breathe_

\- Итак, Кудо-сан... вам уже сообщили, что ваша кандидатура одобрена?  
\- Да, Кроуфорд-сан. Благодарю.  
\- Вы подписали обязательство о неразглашении?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда я введу вас в курс дела. Псевдоним «Цунами» вам о чем-нибудь говорит?  
\- Сценарист манги «Черные охотники»? - припоминает Йоджи. - Признаться, я не большой поклонник жанра.  
\- Тем лучше, - сдержанно улыбается Кроуфорд. - Поклонение таланту плохо сочетается с необходимостью ежедневного ухода за его носителем.  
\- Хотите сказать, с ним будет тяжело?  
\- Я думаю, вы справитесь, Кудо-сан. У вас исключительно хорошие рекомендации от прежних клиентов - а ведь едва ли со всеми из них было легко.  
Йоджи отвечает вежливой улыбкой. Какими бы ни были эти люди - в определенный момент жизни они доверялись ему, и он не станет говорить о них плохо.  
Кроуфорд понимающе кивает.  
\- Он... сложный человек. Практически не выходит из дома, не выносит даже вида улиц, не открывает двери незнакомым людям... Официальный диагноз - агорафобия, но, к сожалению, обычные методики лечения фобий ему не помогают. - Кроуфорд на минуту задумывается, рассеянно покачивая в пальцах авторучку с логотипом издательства. - Как по-вашему, психические расстройства - стимул к проявлению таланта или препятствие для его развития?  
Йоджи пожимает плечами:  
\- Это ведь риторический вопрос?  
\- Пожалуй. - Кроуфорд бросает взгляд на часы. - Как бы там ни было, ведение совместного быта не доставит вам особых хлопот. Стиркой и уборкой занимается приходящая домработница, обеды и ужины привозят из ресторана. Завтраки возьмете на себя - имейте в виду, у него аллергия на васаби. Также вы будете следить за тем, чтобы он вовремя пил лекарства - список и график приема вам предоставят - и при необходимости выполнять мелкие поручения. Ваши рабочие дни - с вечера понедельника до вечера субботы; кроме того, вы, разумеется, свободны на время посещения лекций... юрфак, если не ошибаюсь?  
\- Да, Кроуфорд-сан.  
\- Какой курс?  
\- Четвертый.  
\- Прекрасно. Кудо-сан... есть еще кое-что, о чем я обязан вас предупредить. Ваш подопечный - гомосексуал.  
\- У меня нет предубеждений в отношении сексуальной ориентации. - Йоджи делает усилие, чтобы не отводить глаза.  
Его что же, поэтому выбрали?  
Ерунда. Исключено. Даже если Икеда кому-то проболтался (вот засранец! а ведь уговор был на миллион!), это всё равно не имело никакого значения. Чего только не случается на студенческих вечеринках, правда?  
\- Прекрасно, - повторяет Кроуфорд. - У него есть постоянный партнер, они встречаются дважды в неделю. Ваша единственная задача на это время - не мешать им.  
\- Я понял. - Йоджи решительно запрещает себе краснеть.  
\- И последнее. Я хочу, чтобы вы поддерживали со мной связь, сообщая обо всем, что покажется вам достойным внимания. Вы производите впечатление неглупого молодого человека - уверен, вы быстро освоитесь и начнете подмечать то, что выходит за рамки... особенного склада личности. Мой номер телефона вам известен?  
\- Да, Кроуфорд-сан.  
\- Ваша комната готова. Вот ключ. - Кроуфорд выкладывает на стол магнитную карточку. - Завтра сразу после лекций в университете можете приступать к работе.

 

Вечером Йоджи собирает сумку с вещами на первое время. Основную часть гардероба и достойную гордости коллекцию порно он, скрепя сердце, оставляет на хранение Кену. Сумку берет с собой в университет. Когда заканчивается последняя лекция, вызывает такси и едет по указанному адресу.  
Такси привозит его к высотному дому в районе Синагава. Йоджи расплачивается с таксистом, забирает из багажника сумку, поднимается на восьмой этаж и, найдя нужную дверь, вставляет карточку в прорезь замка.  
Прихожая не по-японски просторна и странно пуста: ни обуви у порога, ни безделушек на полках. Открыв шкаф, чтобы убрать плащ, Йоджи обнаруживает, что и там нет одежды.  
Сразу за прихожей начинается кухня-гостиная, похожая на картинку из модного журнала; от фотографии в каком-нибудь «Interior Design» ее отличают разве что плотные, наглухо задернутые шторы на всех окнах. Справа от входа - закрытая дверь.  
В тот самый момент, когда Йоджи замечает ее, дверь открывается, и на пороге комнаты появляется долговязый гайдзин примерно его возраста, с длинной копной огненно-рыжих волос. На нем свободные джинсы, чуть слишком широкие в талии и обтрепанные до бахромы по низу штанин, и футболка с безумным принтом. Йоджи, любитель брендовых шмоток, подозревает Вествуд.  
Сунув руки в карманы своих затрапезных джинсов, гайдзин холодно рассматривает его.  
\- Вы - мой новый помощник? - Японский у него неплохой, хотя и с акцентом. Голос хрипловатый, будто спросонок.  
Йоджи отвешивает вежливый поклон:  
\- Моя фамилия Кудо. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Йоджи.  
\- Шульдих, - представляется гайдзин. - Можете звать меня «Шульдих». Я обедаю в четыре. Проследите, чтобы в моей еде не было тофу - вы эту дрянь разве что в мороженое не кладете.  
\- Вообще-то кладем, - улыбается Йоджи.  
Шульдих подносит ко рту два сложенных вместе пальца, изображая, будто его тошнит.  
\- Ваша комната - там. - Он небрежно машет рукой куда-то в сторону гостиной и, не дожидаясь ответа, исчезает бесшумно, как призрак.

 

Около четырех привозят пакет из ресторана. В пластиковых коробочках - коричневый рис, курица карааге, картофельный салат и зеленая фасоль на двоих. Убедившись в отсутствии тофу и васаби, Йоджи стучится в комнату Шульдиха.  
За дверью - уютный кабинет с компьютерным столом и белым диваном. За полупрозрачной раздвижной перегородкой видны контуры европейской кровати. Окна здесь тоже зашторены.  
Йоджи спрашивает, удобно ли будет, если они пообедают вместе.  
\- Как угодно, - бросает Шульдих, не отрываясь от монитора.  
Йоджи решает считать это приглашением.  
За обедом он пытается завести разговор, но Шульдих открыто игнорирует его, и Йоджи замолкает.  
Шульдих ловко управляется с палочками, отщипывая кусочки курицы. Пальцы у него длинные, сухощавые, со странно короткими ногтями - словно те не обрезаны, а обгрызены под корень. Волосы висят спутанными прядями, неровная челка падает на глаза. Это раздражает: хочется убрать их, заплести - ну, или хотя бы расчесать.

 

Вечером Йоджи открывает аптечный шкафчик в ванной, отсчитывает разноцветные таблетки, сверяясь с выданным списком, и складывает на пластиковый поднос. Добавив туда же стакан воды, несет всё в комнату гайдзина.  
\- Ваши таблетки, Шульдих-сан.  
Шульдих неотрывно смотрит в монитор, пальцы его с завораживающей скоростью порхают над клавиатурой. Йоджи ставит поднос на стол и разворачивается к выходу.  
\- Эй, как вас... Йоджи?  
Он останавливается.  
\- Да, Шульдих-сан. Вам еще что-нибудь нужно?  
Шульдих стучит пальцем по левому плечу:  
\- Давно бросаете?  
Надо же, заметил. На Йоджи легкая футболка, короткий рукав скрывает татуировку, но не прячет наклеенный сразу под ней никотиновый пластырь.  
\- Пятый день.  
\- Помогает?  
\- Немного.  
\- То есть не очень, да? Всё равно тянет?  
\- Тянет, - сознается Йоджи.  
\- Что вы курите? Кэмел, Винстон?  
\- Винстон. Синий.  
\- Хорошие сигареты?  
Йоджи словно наяву чувствует терпкий вкус табака, ароматный дым, щекочущий ноздри... Рот наполняется вязкой горькой слюной, пальцы привычно тянутся к карману джинсов.  
\- Вполне.  
\- Сколько в день?  
Йоджи думает, что у Шульдиха взгляд вивисектора.  
\- Около пачки.  
\- Много. Не боитесь умереть от рака легких?  
\- Боюсь. Потому и бросаю.  
\- А вы знаете, что у вас примерно столько же шансов умереть от банальной диареи? Всего лишь чуть больше, чем погибнуть в автомобильной аварии? В четыре раза меньше вероятности, что вас прикончит инсульт?  
\- Для преуспевающего автора популярой серии манги вы слишком много думаете о смерти, Шульдих-сан. Пейте таблетки, прошу вас.  
В упор уставившись на него, Шульдих медленно поднимает руку с отогнутым средним пальцем. Йоджи улыбается - это даже не требует усилий - и, кивнув на прощанье, уходит к себе.

 

***  
В субботу он просыпается рано. В комнате уже рассвело, но за дверью - по-прежнему сумерки: солнце едва пробивается сквозь плотные шторы. Утро не радует: Йоджи скучает по громкой музыке без наушников, новостям по телевизору, деловитой возне Кена…  
Он умывается и, слегка приободрившись, идет на кухню. Полумрак давит почти физически, и Йоджи решает рискнуть: поднимает штору - всего на минутку, пока Шульдих спит, - тянет на себя оконную створку.  
Снаружи до самого горизонта теснятся многоэтажки, где-то за ними глухо рокочет порт. Высоко над улицами воздух так влажен и свеж, что кажется - пахнет весной.  
Настроение стремительно улучшается. Йоджи негромко напевает себе под нос, замешивая тесто для дораяки:  
\- Топну ногой и выйду  
Из каморки в огромный мир.  
Прошлое пусть вдалеке растворится,  
Лишь только новый рассвет родится…*  
Он слышит за спиной звук, похожий на сдавленный всхлип - и, еще даже не обернувшись, понимает, что облажался.  
Окно! Черт бы тебя побрал, Кудо - окно!  
Всё, что он успевает заметить - рыжий сполох в узком простенке между кухней и ванной. Йоджи торопливо задергивает штору и бросается следом.  
Шульдих стоит, согнувшись над раковиной, до белых костяшек вцепившись в ее фаянсовые борта, и жадно хватает воздух раскрытым ртом.  
\- Простите. Простите, Шульдих-сан... - Йоджи трогает его за плечо. Шульдих вздрагивает, как от удара током.  
Мысленно обругав себя, Йоджи отдергивает руку. Выждав немного, начинает гладить его по волосам - сначала осторожно, едва касаясь. Шульдих дрожит, но не сопротивляется.  
Йоджи пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, ведет ладонью по всей длине, от макушки до середины спины.  
\- Тихо, тихо, тихо… я здесь, я здесь… всё хорошо…  
Шульдих поднимает голову. Сердце его колотится так, что отдается между лопатками, глаза в зеркальном отражении широко распахнуты и странно пусты.  
Йоджи обхватывает его поперек груди и, крепко прижав к себе, дышит: медленно, глубоко, задавая ритм чужому дыханию.  
Еще через несколько минут Шульдих безропотно позволяет умыть себя, напоить лекарством и отвести обратно в постель. Йоджи кажется, будто он вертит в руках большую тряпичную куклу. От высокомерного засранца, к которому он почти притерпелся за несколько дней, не осталось и следа.  
Он не уверен, что ему нравится эта перемена.

 

Дождавшись, пока Шульдих уснет, Йоджи набирает номер Кроуфорда и коротко отчитывается о произошедшем.  
\- Он в порядке?  
\- Более или менее. Я дал ему успокоительное.  
\- Надеюсь, это станет вам уроком, Кудо-сан, - сдержанно говорит Кроуфорд. - Пожалуйста, впредь будьте внимательней.  
Йоджи обещает.

 

К вечеру, в очередной раз убедившись, что с Шульдихом всё в порядке, Йоджи вспоминает, что у него вообще-то выходной. Хочется шума, толпы, яркого света - кажется, пребывание в этой похожей на дизайнерский склеп квартире и из него вот-вот сделает психа.  
Он едет в клуб - ныряет в веселье, как в теплое море. По венам текут разноцветные коктейли, музыка, адреналин. Посасывая витую соломинку в высоком бокале, Йоджи ищет, кому подарить себя сегодня ночью - и конечно, находит.  
Почти до рассвета он танцует с красивой шатенкой в кожаных шортиках, а под утро занимается с ней любовью на автостоянке, в ее бирюзовой Тойоте. На прощанье она пишет ему номер телефона, неоновым маркером на тыльной стороне ладони.  
Выйдя из клуба, он долго пытается дозвониться Кену: хмель еще не выветрился из головы, и возвращаться к подопечному в таком виде - последнее дело. Но Кенкен, как назло, не берет трубку.  
Что ж, отоспаться можно и в капсуле.  
По пути в отель Йоджи заходит в комбини, берет большую пачку чипсов с беконом и бутылку колы. Подумав, добавляет к покупкам свежий выпуск Gangan Joker с продолжением «Черных охотников».  
Завалившись в постель, он рассеянно листает страницы, на которых «охотники» - организация, объединяющая людей с необычными способностями: гипнотизеров, ясновидцев, психокинетиков - ведет тайную игру по всему миру, ловко уходя из-под носа спецслужб. Во главе организации стоят двое: англичанин Крофтон и австриец Хайдер. Предсказатель и телепат.  
Крофтон неплох, думает Йоджи. Он умен, сдержан - даже немного чопорен - и всегда знает, что делает (немудрено, при его-то способностях). А вот Хайдер - тот еще сукин сын. Циничный манипулятор, заносчивый ублюдок, беспощадный как к чужим, так и к своим.  
Цветной разворот дает возможность полюбоваться Хайдером в полный рост: длинные растрепанные волосы, перехваченные пестрой банданой, узкие брюки и белый тренч с распахнутым воротом. Йоджи мысленно дорисовывает туда футболку с безумным принтом и, хохотнув, захлопывает журнал.

 

Он просыпается далеко за полдень. Хочется есть, курить и в душ. Нет, не так: курить - а потом всё остальное.  
_«Что вы курите: Кэмел, Винстон? Хорошие сигареты?»_  
Да пошел ты...  
Йоджи ускоряет шаг, проходя мимо сигаретного автомата.

 

Открыв дверь своим ключом, он разувается, аккуратно убирает плащ на вешалку - и, обернувшись, вздрагивает: чертов Шульдих будто материализовался из воздуха. Стоит, подпирая стену, и с любопытством рассматривает что-то в руке Йоджи.  
_На_ руке.  
В искусственном свете прихожей след от маркера вспыхивает, как вывеска борделя. «У Йоджи Кудо был секс!»  
Смотри-смотри, с вызовом думает Йоджи, тебе полезно. Нормальные люди живут полной жизнью и не устраивают истерик по поводу вида из окна.  
В следующий миг ему становится противно от самого себя.  
Ну и мудак же ты, Кудо...  
\- Вы обедали, Шульдих-сан? - мягко спрашивает он.  
\- О, да. - Шульдих вдруг улыбается: уголки губ вздергиваются кверху, будто их потянули за ниточки. - Благодарю вас.  
Йоджи идет на кухню. На столе - остатки обеда на двоих и два бокала из-под красного вина.  
А Шульдих-то тоже не скучал...  
Желудок скручивается, напоминая о голоде. Йоджи находит в холодильнике суши, ест прямо из коробки, стоя возле раковины.  
Шульдих заходит следом, тоже открывает холодильник и наливает сок. Примостив задницу на разделочный стол, делает несколько глотков.  
\- Восьмой день? - На этот раз он не утруждается показывать на себе, а больно тычет острым пальцем в плечо Йоджи. - Держитесь?  
\- Да.  
\- О смерти от диареи уже подумали?  
\- Я рассмотрю этот вариант, - обещает Йоджи.  
Шульдих снова подносит ко рту стакан; потом, внезапно передумав, опускает его в раковину.  
\- А выше что?  
Немного поколебавшись, Йоджи задирает рукав футболки. Не то чтобы он специально прятал татуировку - просто не любит светить напоказ. Он был юн, пьян и безутешен, когда сделал ее. Сейчас бы, наверно, придумал что-нибудь поумнее.  
\- Sin. When you gonna learn? - вслух читает Шульдих; у него хороший английский. - Это что-то означает?  
\- Да, - коротко отвечает Йоджи.  
Шульдих кивает, спрыгивает на пол и уходит в гостиную. Садится на диван, поджав под себя ноги, и, включив телевизор, начинает щелкать каналами. Йоджи выбрасывает коробку от суши. Подумав, убирает остатки чужой романтики: кому-то ведь всё равно придется - и ясно, что это будет не Шульдих. Потом, наконец, идет в душ.  
Машинально намылив руки, спохватывается, что так и не переписал номер телефона. Жаль. Какая девочка была, м-м-м...  
Воспоминание о шатенке не вызывает душевного подъема. Да и с телесным как-то не очень… Йоджи быстро домывается и выходит из ванной.  
Шульдих спит, раскинувшись на просторном кожаном диване - волосы свисают вниз, почти касаясь пола посеченными концами. На правильном светлокожем лице выделяется широкий рот, будто созданный для долгой болтовни, выразительных ухмылок... поцелуев.  
А он ничего, думает Йоджи. Девушкам такие нравятся.  
Ах да, он же не по девушкам.  
Впрочем, парням такие тоже нравятся. Тем из них, которые... с определенными наклонностями. Таким, как Икеда.  
_«Смотрю я на тебя, Йо-тян, и всё думаю... изнасиловать тебя, или ты мне добровольно дашь?»_  
Вспыхнув от воспоминания, Йоджи выключает телевизор и сбегает в свою комнату.  
Упав на футон, с четверть часа вяло листает учебник по международному праву. Потом раздраженно отшвыривает его и, разбудив ноутбук, набирает в поисковой строке: «агорафобия».

 

***  
В среду после ужина он знакомится с Рёцу - таким именем представляется коротко стриженый блондин, которому Йоджи открывает дверь. У него открытое умное лицо и красивое тело, явно тренированное во всех нужных местах.  
\- Привет, - говорит он так, будто они знают друг друга сто лет. - Шу-тян у себя?  
_Шу-тян?!_  
\- Опаздываешь, бэби. Заставляешь ждать… - Шульдих возникает в проеме своей двери. Длинным картинным жестом отводит волосы назад, так же длинно и неестественно тянет слова. Йоджи мысленно кривится. - Не оправдывайся: ты знаешь, что мне плевать на твои причины.  
\- Я искуплю! - Рёцу покаянно всплескивает руками.  
\- Да уж придется. - Шульдих берет его за пуговицу на рубашке и тянет к себе. - Йоджи, не могли бы вы побыть в своей комнате? Не хочется вас смущать. Мы иногда… шумим.  
\- Особенно когда поём песни Siam Shade после пары бокалов красного, - со смехом подхватывает Рёцу. - Стойте, я сказал «поём»? Поправка: орём. Уши мои ты точно изнасиловал с особой жестокостью.  
\- Неженка! - Шульдих разворачивает его и тычком направляет вперед. - Это я тебе еще из Rage ничего не пел.  
Йоджи нравится Рёцу. По крайней мере, ему хочется так думать.  
Рёцу не сделал ему ничего плохого.

 

Йоджи пробует читать, но слова проходят мимо сознания, как сухой песок сквозь пальцы. Он задремывает с книгой на животе и просыпается от стука в дверь. За окном - пронизанная огнями маслянистая темень. Йоджи задергивает штору, прежде чем открыть.  
\- Я вас разбудил? - В голосе Шульдиха нет ни намека на раскаяние. - Йоджи, я что-то проголодался.  
\- Всё, что осталось от ужина - в холодильнике. - Йоджи отдает себе отчет, что это звучит не очень-то вежливо, но какого черта...  
\- Вам платят не за то, чтобы я искал себе там что-то в холодильнике, - вкрадчиво возражает Шульдих. - И потом, я бы съел чего-нибудь сладкого.  
Вздохнув, Йоджи идет на кухню. Открывает банку адзуки, сливает жидкость, перетирает фасоль в пюре. Шульдих берет стул и устраивается рядом, с любопытством наблюдая за его действиями.  
\- Где вы научились готовить?  
\- Дома. - Йоджи расслабляется: привычная незамысловатая работа успокаивает, навевая приятные воспоминания. - В Нагое.  
\- Вы родились в Нагое?  
\- Да. А вы?  
\- В Дюссельдорфе. Это в Германии, - снисходительно поясняет Шульдих.  
Йоджи запекает яблоко в микроволновке, снимает кожицу и выскребает мякоть в миску. Добавляет творог.  
\- Вы переехали в Японию еще до… болезни? - Он приглушает голос, пытаясь смягчить возможную бесцеремонность вопроса.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? Но как вы выдержали перелет?  
\- А я и не выдержал, - с коротким смешком признается Шульдих. - Просто на тот момент деваться было уже некуда. Порция транквилизатора внутримышечно - лучшее, что я вынес из этого вояжа.  
Йоджи сыплет в миску сахар, муку и крахмал и начинает перемешивать.  
\- А ваша семья?  
\- У меня нет семьи, - беспечно отзывается Шульдих.  
\- Жаль.  
\- Меня или их?  
\- Вас. Их я не знаю.  
\- Меня вы тоже не знаете. - Он предостерегающе качает пальцем, потом запускает его в тесто и облизывает.  
Йоджи хочется шлепнуть его по руке. Или отвернуться. Или...  
Он высыпает орехи на доску и начинает рубить их ножом.  
\- Вдруг я ублюдок, каких мало? - Шульдих берет орешек, подбрасывает, ловит ртом. - Вдруг я натворил что-нибудь такое, что им только и оставалось вышвырнуть меня из своей жизни?  
Йоджи думает о своей семье. Смогли бы они отказаться от него, если бы он совершил преступление? Опозорил их? Не оправдал их надежд?  
Смог бы он жить после этого?  
\- Ублюдками не рождаются, - твердо говорит он. - Любое зло - продукт человеческого взаимодействия. Боль, вывернутая наизнанку. Боль, которую мы отказываемся принять...  
\- О, вы настроены поговорить о возвышенном? - Шульдих насмешливо дергает бровью. - Может, расскажете мне о цветении сакуры?  
\- Э-э-э… зачем?  
\- Помогите моей музе. В «Охотниках» скоро будет эпизод, связанный с цветением сакуры. Я смотрел видео, читал описания классиков и современников, но у меня так и не сложилось… знаете… ощущения.  
Йоджи машинально облизывает ложку.  
\- Как давно вы в Японии?  
\- Три года.  
\- Вы правда никогда не видели цветения сакуры?  
Шульдих раздраженно закатывает глаза:  
\- Ладно, начнем сначала. Привет, меня зовут Шульдих, и у меня в голове какой-то баг, который не дает мне пойти полюбоваться вашей гребаной сакурой. Так понятней?  
Йоджи бросает ложку, наклоняется к нему, опираясь локтями о стол - почти что лоб в лоб:  
\- Слушайте, да она у вас во дворе растет. Двор глухой, там сейчас темно и наверняка никого нет. Если осмелитесь - я вас отведу.  
Шульдих молчит с непонятным выражением на лице, покусывая ноготь большого пальца. Йоджи сам не знает, с чего вдруг напустился на него - но, черт, как-то даже полегчало...  
\- Решайтесь, - уже мягче добавляет он. - Я буду рядом. Если что-то пойдет не так - разворачиваемся и возвращаемся. В любой момент.  
\- Оке-е-ей… - медленно говорит Шульдих.  
Йоджи кивает, окидывает его взглядом:  
\- Наденьте что-нибудь потеплее. У вас ведь есть что-нибудь? Десяти минут хватит, чтобы собраться?  
Шульдих уходит к себе и возвращается в джинсах, толстовке с капюшоном и девственно-белых кроссовках. Йоджи туго зашнуровывает гриндерсы, надевает плащ и на всякий случай опускает в карман блистер с успокоительным.  
Он чувствует себя так, будто собирается на боевое задание.  
Он чувствует себя как ребенок, которому впервые разрешили самому сходить за мороженым.  
Он чувствует себя очень, очень взрослым.

 

Электронное табло отсчитывает цифры в обратном порядке, как секунды до взрыва. Семь. Шесть. Пять… Шульдих забился в угол стеклянной кабинки, крепко упершись ногами в пол, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. Огни этажей отражаются на его лице бегущими бликами, снизу вверх.  
\- Вам не обязательно смотреть сейчас, - говорит Йоджи. - Просто закройте глаза.  
\- Вам не обязательно контролировать меня каждую минуту. - Шульдих усмехается из-под растрепанной челки. - Просто закройте рот.  
Лифт приземляется с мягким, едва ощутимым толчком. Двери разъезжаются в стороны. Йоджи выходит первым. Какой-то сильно припозднившийся сараримен радостно спешит к ним, но натыкается на полный неприкрытой угрозы взгляд и, круто затормозив, сворачивает к соседнему лифту.  
Прищурившись, Йоджи обводит глазами холл. Чисто.  
Шульдих не двигается с места.  
Двери начинают закрываться. Йоджи снова нажимает кнопку и, на всякий случай подоткнув створку плечом, протягивает ему руку:  
\- Вперед.  
Шульдих вскидывается и, демонстративно игнорируя его, выходит на площадку.  
Они пересекают просторный холл и спускаются по ступенькам во внутренний двор.  
Зябкая апрельская морось будто только и ждала их появления, чтобы зарядить настоящим дождем. Кончики пальцев немеют, волосы противно липнут к шее.  
\- Д-дождь, - с каким-то удивлением замечает Шульдих. Голос у него дрожит. Изо рта вырывается облачко пара.  
Йоджи снимает плащ и набрасывает ему поверх толстовки. Шульдих фыркает себе под нос, но не отказывается.  
Йоджи ведет его в середину двора, где шелестит ветвями старая разлапистая сакура. В свете фонаря мокрые черные ветки отдают глянцем. В лужах под ногами россыпью плавают бледные лепестки.  
Шульдих запрокидывает голову, подставляясь дождю. Срывает пригоршню цветов, растирает в ладонях, подносит к лицу. Йоджи терпеливо ждет, обхватив себя за плечи. Остро не хватает сигареты - хотя бы просто вставить между зубами, чтобы перестали стучать.  
Шульдих оборачивается к нему. Глядя в лицо, тянется к верхушке большой ветки у Йоджи над головой, берется за нее и резко, сильно встряхивает. С ветки обрушивается водопад ледяной воды.  
Позорно взвизгнув, Йоджи запоздало отскакивает в сторону.  
Убью сволочь!  
Шульдих отбегает на несколько шагов, настороженно покачивается на носках кроссовок, с ухмылкой глядя на него. Йоджи делает несколько ложных выпадов, кружит его по двору, постепенно загоняя в угол, и наконец, метнувшись вперед, хватает за ворот толстовки. Шульдих выкручивается - плащ падает в лужу, оба топчут его ногами, - пинается, Йоджи притискивает его к стене, всунув колено между его ног, наваливается всем телом. Шульдих ржёт:  
\- Брейк, брейк!  
Он шумно дышит, глаза блестят отраженным уличным светом, рыжие патлы всклокочены и пьяно пахнут мокрой травой.  
Йоджи отстраняется.  
\- Домой, - сдержанно командует он. - Порезвились и хватит. Простудитесь еще.  
С плаща течет на пол все восемь этажей, развешивать его приходится над ванной. Когда Йоджи встряхивает его, из кармана выпадает растоптанный блистер с лекарством.

 

***  
\- Ваши таблетки, Шульдих-сан.  
Это уже ритуал. Йоджи привык к этой фразе. Смирился, что Шульдих не обращает на него внимания. Выбрал угол стола, на котором удобно оставить поднос. К утру тот всегда оказывается пуст - это главное.  
Сегодня весь стол завален цветными распечатками. Йоджи осторожно сдвигает их в сторону, чтобы освободить место - и вдруг застывает.  
\- Что… это такое?  
\- Новый персонаж, - не отрываясь от монитора, поясняет Шульдих. - Кодовое имя «Тайванец».  
\- Почему у него моя татуировка?  
\- Она мне понравилась.  
\- Вы всегда просто берете то, что вам понравилось?  
Шульдих откидывается на спинку кресла и с легкой усмешкой смотрит на него:  
\- Йоджи, я не забрал вашу татуировку. Она на месте, проверьте.  
На минуту Йоджи просто немеет. Приходится немного отдышаться, чтобы снова обрести дар речи.  
\- Это что, мать вашу, спор об авторских правах на интеллектуальную собственность?! Может, у вас и операционка пиратская?!  
\- Об этом я буду говорить только в присутствии моего адвоката. - Теперь Шульдих откровенно ухмыляется.  
Йоджи делает еще несколько глубоких вдохов, медленно выдыхая через рот.  
\- Вы понимаете, к чему это приведет? У меня есть друзья, которые знают о существовании татуировки. Некоторые из них читают «Охотников». Им не составит труда сложить два и два.  
\- И что? Йоджи, я не скрываюсь от фанатов. Я просто не могу с ними встречаться - по объективным причинам. - Шульдих беспечно машет рукой. - Брэд что-нибудь придумает. Меня не побеспокоят.  
«А моё спокойствие тут кого-нибудь волнует?» - с горечью думает Йоджи.  
Он берет со стола несколько листов, просматривает один за другим.  
Этот парень - боец или проститутка?  
\- Костюмы вы ему сами придумывали?  
\- Эскизы принадлежат художнику. Но, да, это - согласованный образ.  
«Ваш художник - тоже гомо?» - хочет спросить Йоджи.  
\- Что он за человек? Этот… Тайванец?  
\- Забавный, - охотно отзывается Шульдих. - Идеалист. Неприкаянная душа. Слишком романтик, чтобы быть циником. Он никому не желает зла - но иногда совершает ужасные поступки. Он ищет любовь - но находит только пустоту.  
Йоджи не видит в этом ничего забавного.  
Он небрежно разжимает пальцы, позволяя рисункам соскользнуть на стол.  
\- Почему же его не любят?  
Шульдих улыбается своей странной кукольной улыбкой:  
\- Он ведь не говорит, что ему это нужно. А телепатов мало - да и у тех, знаете ли, свои проблемы.  
\- Да хоть на лбу напиши - что толку? - хмыкает Йоджи. - Любовь не выпросишь.  
Шульдих с любопытством смотрит на него:  
\- Вы пробовали?  
Йоджи чувствует внезапное непреодолимое отвращение к этому разговору. Он сухо прощается и выходит из комнаты, с трудом удержавшись от желания хлопнуть дверью.

 

***  
\- Нет, он все-таки ненормальный! - Кен отбрасывает журнал и раздраженно ерошит волосы.  
\- Кто? - Йоджи поворачивается спиной к зеркалу, заглядывая себе через плечо. Поднимает воротник рубашки. Белую или с леопардовым принтом? Или...  
\- Цунами.  
Йоджи на мгновение замирает. Потом отворачивается от зеркала и начинает медленно расстегивать пуговицы.  
\- А что такое?  
\- Да ты только посмотри! - Кен снова подбирает журнал и, быстро пролистав до нужной страницы, протягивает ему.  
На странице - ряд укрытых простынями маленьких детских трупов.  
\- Их похитили, изнасиловали и содрали кожу. Заживо.  
Йоджи передергивается:  
\- Кто это сделал?  
\- Какие-то ублюдки из круга олигархов.  
Йоджи снимает рубашку, вытаскивает из шкафа черный укороченный топ и, прижав к груди, скептически рассматривает себя.  
Не Хайдер.  
Он сам не знает, почему это важно.  
\- Попомни мое слово, он больной. А учитывая, что этого Цунами в лицо никто не видел - может, их там целая компания извращенцев.  
\- Да ладно, - говорит Йоджи. - У него просто буйное воображение.  
\- Вот именно. - Кен выразительно стучит себя по лбу. - Буйное.  
Кен Хидака - простой добрый парень, он переживает за нарисованных детей почти как за настоящих. Может, поэтому он - лучший друг Йоджи.  
\- Кенкен, ну ты как не японец. И потом, ты же сам дрочишь на эту мангу с самого первого выпуска - а теперь что же, автор виноват, что сделал тебе интересно?  
\- Иди ты, - говорит Кен. - И вовсе я не дрочу. Мне просто уже интересно, чем всё это кончится.  
Йоджи бесповоротно решает в пользу черного топа. Натянув его, проверяет, хорошо ли застегнуто колечко в ухе.  
\- Ладно, я пошел.  
\- Ты до утра?  
\- Скорей всего.  
\- Я тебе тогда ключ оставлю.  
\- Ага, спасибо. Слушай, Кен… резинки есть?  
Кен ухмыляется:  
\- В тумбочке возьми, в верхнем ящике.  
Йоджи находит начатую пачку Halo Soccer, выуживает оттуда упакованный в фольгу яркий кругляшок. Подумав, отсыпает на ладонь еще пару штук.  
Оптимизм - не порок.  
\- Юрико не пересчитывает? - на всякий случай спрашивает он.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркает Кен. - Мы друг другу доверяем.

 

Ночь определенно удалась: Йоджи лежит на красном дерматиновом диванчике, склонив голову на стройные колени красавицы Кёко, пока ее подружка - Мичиру - выстукивает какой-то замысловатый мотив на его ребрах. У Кёко нежные губы и теплые мягкие груди под шелковой кофточкой; а то, что вытворяют пальчики Мичиру под его топом - это просто…  
В кармане раздается «Endless Rain», едва различимый сквозь бит клубной музыки. Йоджи виляет бедрами, добираясь до телефона.  
На дисплее светится номер Шульдиха.  
\- Алло?  
\- Йоджи... вы можете сейчас приехать?  
\- Что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Да, я… плохо себя чувствую.  
Йоджи хмурится и, подобрав ноги, садится на диване.  
\- У вас что-то болит?  
\- Э-э-э… живот...  
Музыка грохочет так, что голос в трубке едва слышен. Йоджи жестом извиняется перед девушками и отходит подальше от танцпола.  
\- Температура?  
\- Я не знаю…  
\- Ложитесь в постель. Я приеду.  
Он нажимает отбой и смотрит на часы: три двенадцать. К счастью, у агентства есть собственный штат медиков, доступных в любое время суток. В ожидании такси Йоджи звонит доктору Табате, диктует ему адрес и договаривается о времени прибытия.  
Хуже всего - что у него до сих пор стоит.

 

Когда он заходит в подъезд, Табата уже сидит в кресле под искусственным кленом. По пути наверх Йоджи коротко предупреждает его о странностях своего нового подопечного. Открыв дверь, он просит доктора подождать в гостиной.  
Шульдих лежит ничком на самом краю кровати, подложив сложенные руки под голову. На полу рядом с ним - раскрытая книга. Йоджи впервые видит, чтобы кто-то читал в такой позе.  
При его появлении Шульдих поднимает голову, заталкивает книгу под кровать и садится, скрестив ноги.  
\- Привет, - весело говорит он.  
\- Как вы? Я привез врача…  
\- Врача? - Шульдих хмурится. - Я не просил врача. Уже всё в порядке.  
\- Да, но…  
Шульдих зло прищуривается, скулы его розовеют.  
\- Я не просил врача!  
Йоджи подступает ближе к кровати, нависает над ним.  
\- Ну вот что, - закипая, говорит он. - У меня был выходной - и, черт побери, мне нравилось, как я его проводил. Вы мне должны. Сейчас я позову доктора сюда - и вы позволите ему себя осмотреть. Ясно?!  
С минуту Шульдих сверлит его глазами - а потом упрямо поджатые губы вдруг искривляет усмешка:  
\- Боже, какой вы строгий... Не нужно на меня орать.  
Йоджи приглашает доктора. Представившись, тот расспрашивает пациента о самочувствии, диете и привычках. Некоторые вопросы Йоджи старательно пропускает мимо ушей - это явно больше того, что он хотел бы знать о Шульдихе. Тот злорадно косится на него, рассказывая об особенностях работы своего организма.  
Доктор просит лечь и оголить живот. Шульдих вытягивается на кровати, задирает футболку. Штаны, вечно чуть слишком широкие в талии, сползают на бедра.  
Йоджи бросает в жар; лицо горит, будто ему надавали пощечин. Смотреть на этот бледный впалый живот, на рыжие завитки, выбившиеся из-под пояса джинсов - невыносимо, но и отвести глаза почему-то не получается.  
Доктор садится на стул рядом с кроватью, обрабатывает руки дезинфикатом, трет ладони, согревая их:  
\- Расслабьтесь. Дышите ровно.  
Куда там: чертов псих напрягается, будто его растянули в пыточной, вздрагивает, вжимается в постель.  
Мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник, Йоджи подсаживается на кровать с другой стороны. Берет Шульдиха за руку; медленно разминает, массирует пальцы, чертит окружности на ладони.  
Это работает: Шульдих успокаивается, затихает, будто прислушиваясь. Доктор внимательно прощупывает ему живот:  
\- Здесь чувствуете что-нибудь? А тут?  
\- Нет. Нет. Йоджи…  
\- М?  
\- Вы мне что там, сердечки рисуете?  
Йоджи прыскает. Он правда рисовал что-то такое?  
Доктор укоризненно смотрит на них обоих. Йоджи извиняется.

 

\- Я ничего не нашел, - вполголоса говорит Табата, когда Йоджи провожает его в прихожей. - Физически он вполне здоров. Приступ ипохондрии, возможно? Но если боли возобновятся, лучше обратиться в клинику для более детального обследования.  
\- Йоджи! - окликают из комнаты. - Принесите мне бренди.  
Йоджи не спеша закрывает за доктором дверь. Потом находит в кухне початую бутылку и, захватив бокал, возвращается к Шульдиху:  
\- Еще что-нибудь?  
Тот нюхает наполненный бокал, задумчиво рассматривает на просвет:  
\- Отличный бренди. Не следует вам оставлять нас наедине.  
\- Простите, Шульдих-сан, - сдержанно возражает Йоджи. - Я на работе.  
\- Разве? - Шульдих с наигранным недоумением приподнимает бровь. - А по-моему, у вас всё еще выходной. Послушайте, Йоджи: я был хорошим мальчиком и дал себя осмотреть, как договорились. Теперь вы мне должны.  
По правде говоря, в крови у Йоджи уже плещутся несколько стаканов «Май Тай».  
Наверно, именно поэтому он соглашается.  
Шульдих не дает ему сходить за вторым бокалом: усаживает на кровать и вручает свой. Делает медленный тягучий глоток прямо из горлышка.  
\- Так что там с убитыми детьми? - вдруг спрашивает Йоджи.  
\- А… - Шульдих морщит нос и снова подносит ко рту бутылку. - Это Такамору. Дурное семя, вся их семейка.  
Йоджи отпивает из бокала.  
\- Ваш Хайдер на них работает. - Он помнит, что речь всего лишь о манге. С чего вдруг его голос звучит обвиняюще?  
Шульдих улыбается:  
\- Хотите спойлер, Йоджи? - Тянется к самому его уху, так близко, что от дыхания по шее бегут мурашки. - Хайдер не работает ни на кого. Даже на Крофтона. Он - сам за себя.  
Бренди обжигает горло, Йоджи откашливается. Шульдих захватывает зубами вдетое в мочку кольцо, легонько тянет; потом проводит рукой ему по затылку, снизу вверх, запускает пальцы в волосы, не сильно, но ощутимо удерживая на месте, и, мазнув губами по щеке - целует.  
Йоджи отвечает сразу, не задумываясь - всем телом.  
Шульдих отстраняется, забирает у него бокал и вместе с бутылкой ставит на пол. Оборачивается: смотрит насмешливо, выжидательно.  
Йоджи сминает в кулаке подол топа, стаскивает его через голову, одним движением - так, чтобы не расцеплять взглядов больше чем на секунду.  
\- Смело, - со сдержанным интересом говорит Шульдих. - Это ваш обычный стиль?  
У Йоджи перехватывает дыхание, будто ему врезали под дых. Это похоже на полет - только не вверх, а вниз, в черную ледяную воду.  
Он сидит на пятках, чуть ссутулившись, уронив руки на колени. Воздух в плохо натопленной комнате холодит, заставляя остро ощущать себя: плечи, лопатки, выставленные напоказ соски.  
Может, это и не худший момент во всей его жизни - но определенно один из тех, что запоминаются надолго… навсегда.  
И потом, когда мертвая вода почти сомкнулась над его головой - Шульдих толкает его, опрокидывая на постель, буквально набрасывается, усевшись верхом, терзает ему шею губами, зубами, гладит и тискает - беспорядочно, всюду, куда хватает рук.  
\- Ты сволочь...  
\- Ага. И ты меня хочешь.  
\- А ты?  
\- Угадай с трех раз.  
\- Да. Нет? Не знаю…  
\- Правильно. - Он трется пахом о Йоджин торчащий колом член, прижимается всем телом. Волосы его щекочут лицо, попадают в рот - Йоджи отплевывается, ерзает под ним, удерживая за пояс джинсов, усаживая на себя - сильнее, сильнее, сильнее…  
Да.  
Шульдих отталкивает его руки, раздевается сам; Йоджи спихивает его на кровать, брыкается, высвобождаясь из штанов.  
\- Ёб твою… - выдыхает Шульдих где-то у него под ухом.  
\- Что?  
\- Смазка в ванной.  
\- Обойдемся.  
Шульдих поднимает голову, с сомнением глядя на него:  
\- Знаешь, лучше бы...  
\- К черту, - нетерпеливо обрывает Йоджи. Он знает одно: никто из них больше не слезет с этой кровати, пока не...  
Пока всё не станет так, как должно быть.  
Шульдих улыбается - от этой улыбки замирает под ложечкой, как на крутом вираже американских горок - дразнит его, поглаживая кончиками пальцев по лицу:  
\- Так сильно хочешь?  
Йоджи ловит их губами, втягивает в рот, облизывает, обсасывает с непристойным хлюпающим звуком.  
Шульдих рвано выдыхает и отнимает ладонь.  
\- Раздвинь ноги.  
Йоджи сгибает ноги и разводит колени в стороны. Шульдих трогает его мокрыми пальцами - и это так интимно, так чувственно, так… Йоджи вскидывает руку ко рту, кусает ребро ладони, чтобы не начать скулить.  
\- Тебя уже трахали раньше?  
\- Да, - признается Йоджи.  
\- Давно?  
\- Нет, - врёт Йоджи.  
\- Хорошо. Потому что у меня не хватит терпения быть осторожным.  
\- У меня тоже, - говорит Йоджи.  
Шульдих устраивается у него между ног, вздергивая их повыше; скользит влажным, твердым в ложбинке между ягодиц. Склоняется к самому лицу и тоном, полным не то обещания, не то угрозы, сообщает:  
\- Ты напросился, бэби. Прими это как мужчина.  
Йоджи смеется, не узнавая собственного голоса, закусывает прыгающие от смеха губы - и в этот момент Шульдих начинает вставлять ему.  
Это больно, чертовски больно. Йоджи запрещает себе зажиматься, запрещает себе стонать, не дает себе вспомнить, что тот, другой, на студенческой вечеринке полгода назад, был куда нежнее… Голодный огонь, который горит в нем - сильнее боли, жарче похоти - требует жертвы, и Йоджи приносит себя в жертву: не потому, что хочет этого - а потому, что иначе нельзя. Его знобит и лихорадит одновременно, он не дрожит - вибрирует томительным щекотным предвкушением. Удовольствие нарастает, стекаясь из отдельных ручейков: из боли, смирения, доверия, горячей пульсации в до предела растянутой заднице, пальцев Шульдиха, переплетенных с его пальцами, ладони Шульдиха, обнимающей его член - и наконец, выплескивается ярким, до цветных кругов перед глазами, оргазмом.

 

Шульдих сползает на простыню, закидывает ногу ему на бедро - тяжелый, разгоряченный, влажный от пота. Лежать с ним в обнимку - почти так же приятно, как лежать под ним.  
«Хорошо... - медленно думает Йоджи. - ...мне… так… хорошо… »  
Лужица спермы подсыхает у него на груди; между ягодиц влажно и липко. И саднит - но это как ломота в мышцах после тренировки: награда хорошо поработавшему телу.  
Веки слипаются. Ничего, ведь сегодня воскресенье: будет время отоспаться.  
Воскресенье.  
День Рёцу.  
Некоторое время Йоджи лежит, собираясь с мыслями. Он отчаянно не хочет спрашивать - но ему просто необходимо знать.  
\- Если я должен убраться из твоей постели до прихода Рёцу - скажи мне об этом.  
\- При чем тут... - Шульдих ворочается, сонно почесывает голову; наконец, приподнимается на локте. - Ты думаешь, мы с ним кто - влюбленная парочка? Рёцу получает деньги за то, что подставляет мне задницу. - И, помолчав, добавляет: - Если тебе это важно - могу сказать, чтобы не приходил.  
_Если_ это важно?!  
\- ...потому что ты нашел себе задницу подешевле? - язвительно подсказывает Йоджи.  
\- Типа того, - хмыкает Шульдих. - А теперь спи.  
Он снова падает на подушку, обхватывает Йоджи поперек живота и утыкается ему в плечо.  
Йоджи высвобождается из его объятий и садится в изножье кровати, укутав колени одеялом. Шульдих переворачивается на спину, с минуту лежит, не открывая глаз. Потом со вздохом садится в той же позе, подтянув колени к груди - на другой стороне кровати.  
\- Слушай, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я на тебе женился теперь?  
Йоджи безотчетным жестом похлопывает себя по губам. Усталость наваливается, дальнейший разговор кажется бессмысленной, физически выматывающей работой.  
\- Не делай вид, будто я тебя напоил и отымел, - не дождавшись ответа, продолжает Шульдих. - Ты так откровенно напрашивался - я просто не мог отказаться. Слишком мало в мире людей, которым… - Он осекается и, досадливо тряхнув головой, тянется за бутылкой.  
Йоджи выползает из-под одеяла и начинает собирать свою одежду.  
\- Тебе же понравилось, - роняет Шульдих ему в спину.  
\- Ага, - ровно говорит Йоджи. - Спасибо за доставленное удовольствие, Шульдих-сан. Надеюсь, вас это тоже развлекло.  
Он натягивает трусы и, взяв остальное в охапку, идет к двери.  
\- Йоджи, - окликает Шульдих.  
\- Отъебись, - коротко, зло говорит Йоджи.

 

Он делает воду погорячее - насколько можно терпеть - выдавливает на руку любимый гель с ароматом каттлеи. Чувственные впечатления - звуки, запахи, прикосновения - верное средство от плохих мыслей.  
Некоторое время Йоджи бездумно скользит ладонями по плечам, груди, животу. Заводит руку назад, опасливо ощупывая себя.  
Да что с тобой такое, Йоджи? Что на тебя нашло? Ты же всегда любил женщин - кроме того единственного раза, с Икедой: просто чтобы иметь представление, от чего отказываешься.  
Я не знаю. Не знаю. Это как…  
...цунами.  
_«...нашел себе задницу подешевле?»  
«Типа того»._  
Брось, Йоджи; ты знаешь, что дело не в этом.  
Допустим. А в чем?  
Он хотел почувствовать себя… желанным.  
Не тебе осуждать его. На его месте ты наверняка сделал бы так же.  
А на своем - ты вообще не имел права этого делать. Он - твоя работа, забыл?  
У меня выходной...  
Это даже не смешно, Йоджи. Это - жалко.  
А теперь позвони и расскажи Кроуфорду.  
«Алло, Кроуфорд-сан. Я только что переспал с человеком, которого вы доверили моим заботам. Мне было с ним хорошо - да что там, великолепно. О-ху-ительно. И если он захочет повторить - я не скажу ему «нет». Просто не смогу».  
Так? Так, Йоджи?  
Так.  
Ну вот и хватит корчить из себя принцессу.

 

Он выключает воду, одевается и возвращается в комнату Шульдиха. Тот сидит за компьютером, подперев подбородок рукой, рассеянно водит пальцем по клавиатуре.  
\- Прости, - говорит Йоджи. - Я вспылил… Это было глупо.  
С минуту Шульдих молча смотрит на него, по-детски приоткрыв рот. Потом вместе со стулом выезжает из-за стола, притягивает Йоджи к себе на колени и целует.  
\- Ты охрененный, - говорит он, на секунду оторвавшись от Йоджиных губ.  
И всё становится хорошо.

 

***  
Он убирает зубную щетку в держатель, когда дверь резко распахивается и Шульдих вваливается в ванную. Увидев Йоджи, на секунду застывает; потом подходит ближе, останавливается у него за спиной, так что в зеркале появляется еще одно отражение.  
\- Доброе утро, Йоджи.  
\- Доброе утро, Шульдих… сан. - Йоджи тайком кусает губы: неудержимо хочется улыбаться. Он прижимает к лицу полотенце, прячет в него улыбку.  
Шульдих кладет руки ему на талию, между поясом пижамных штанов и краем футболки с Шэрон Стоун.  
Йоджи нравится, как Шульдих трогает его. В этом есть чистое тактильное удовольствие, вызов и немного собственничества. И легкий привкус отчаяния.  
\- Ты дома. Сегодня точно понедельник?  
\- Появление на лекциях в таком виде - вызов общественному порядку. - Йоджи опускает полотенце, вскидывает голову, открывая испещренную багровыми засосами шею.  
Шульдих ухмыляется:  
\- Надень что-нибудь с высоким воротом.  
\- У меня нет ничего такого.  
До сих пор ему не приходилось прятать свое тело. Йоджи по праву гордился им и считал, что любовные метки его только украшают.  
Вчерашнего опыта он тоже не стыдится. Определенно, нет. Но…  
Надо будет подумать об этом.  
\- У меня есть, - говорит Шульдих. - Дать?  
\- Мы уже делимся одеждой? - насмешливо интересуется Йоджи.  
Кажется, он ляпнул что-то не то. Шульдих не двигается, не меняет позы - но как-то ощутимо отдаляется.  
\- Если не хочешь - так и скажи.  
Йоджи кладет свою руку поверх его, переплетая пальцы:  
\- Хочу. Спасибо.  
Шульдих усмехается из-за его плеча. Йоджи думает, что они неплохо смотрятся рядом: он сам - смуглый, темноволосый, с плавными, как линии хираганы, чертами лица, и Шульдих - светлокожий, яркий, чуть угловатый и в очертаниях, и в движениях.  
\- Как насчет интересно провести утро?  
\- Только если ты практикуешь и другие способы кроме… вчерашнего.  
\- Что не так с… - Шульдих озадаченно хмурится. - О. Вообще-то ты сам не дал мне сходить за смазкой.  
\- Расслабься, я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю.  
\- Сам расслабься, я не оправдываюсь.  
Теплая ладонь опускается к паху и зависает там, на волосок от прикосновения. Йоджи невольно задерживает дыхание, хватается за края раковины, заставляя себя стоять неподвижно. Шульдих трется носом о его щеку, прослеживает губами линию челюсти.  
\- Так я тебя поранил? Это… возбуждает, правда? Не дает забыть о том, что я делал с тобой. Что ты позволял мне делать. Как тебе это нравилось...  
\- Приятно, что ты доверяешь мне свои эротические переживания, - говорит Йоджи. - Между прочим, у тебя рука не устала?  
Шульдих фыркает ему в волосы. Поддев большими пальцами пояс штанов, медленно стягивает вниз до колен. Прижимается сзади - Йоджи чувствует голой задницей грубую ткань джинсов и твердую выпуклость под ней - и наконец, обхватывает член, проводит пальцами от кончика к основанию, до предела обнажая головку, размазывает по ней выступившую влагу. Размеренно двигает ладонью.  
Йоджи с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ему так хорошо, что почти плохо. Ощущения накатывают, ошеломляют. Он сопротивляется - отчасти из желания продлить момент, отчасти просто из упрямства - цепляется взглядом за зеркальное отражение. Ему нравится то, что он видит. Он выглядит… мужественно. Только глаза кажутся совсем темными - должно быть, из-за расширившихся зрачков - да на горле бешено бьется пульс.  
Что он при этом вытворяет бедрами там, внизу - не так важно. Зато Шульдих совсем не умеет держать лицо: на бледных щеках разливается румянец, приоткрытый рот кривится, как от боли, шумно хватает воздух.  
По виду и не разберешь, кто тут только что кончил.  
Шульдих просовывает руку из-под его руки, смывает с ладони белесые потеки, самодовольно скалится:  
\- Быстро ты.  
\- Что-то имеешь против?  
\- Нет. Если закончил с умыванием - отойди. Моя очередь.  
\- Угу, - говорит Йоджи. - Твоя.  
Рывком подтянув штаны, он разворачивает Шульдиха спиной к раковине...  
(Впервые за всё утро они оказываются лицом к лицу - и это внезапно отрезвляет.  
Но отступать поздно. И потом, Йоджи Кудо - не из тех, кого легко смутить.)  
...опускается на кафельный пол, подобрав ноги…  
(Даже мысленно это звучит лучше чем «встает на колени», правда?  
Не надо громких слов.)  
...расстегивает джинсы - и то, что вчера промелькнуло догадкой в ворохе торопливо сброшенной одежды, встает перед ним очевидным фактом.  
Шульдих опять не надел белья.  
Похотливый сукин сын.  
Йоджи смотрит на член - и у него возникает совершенно дикое ощущение, будто и тот смотрит на него. Упругий, налитой. Побольше, чем его собственный - впрочем, скорей всего, дело в ракурсе.  
А в целом - член как член. Можно даже представить, будто отсасываешь сам себе.  
Иногда у него бывали такие фантазии.  
Он медлит: любопытство борется в нем с осторожностью, страх уронить себя - с потребностью отдать больше, чем получил.  
\- Смелее, бэби, - весело подбадривает Шульдих. - Первый раз, что ли?  
\- Да, - рассеянно бросает Йоджи. - Заткнись, отвлекаешь.  
\- О черт, - говорит Шульдих. - О… черт...  
Йоджи обхватывает губами головку - нежную, влажную, чуть солоноватую на вкус - впускает в рот, стараясь не царапать зубами.  
Вот она, здоровая альтернатива курению. «Высокая доступность, только органические компоненты. Привыкание не исключено, но абсолютно безвредно для вашего организма. Минет - откажись от сигарет!»... ну, или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
Он впивается ногтями в ладонь, чтобы не смеяться - но нервный смешок рвется наружу, щекочет, покалывает горло, как глоток апельсиновой шипучки.  
Шульдих стонет. Звук его голоса ударяется Йоджи в сердце - мягко и тяжело - и разливается жаркой волной по всему телу.  
Ого.  
\- Сделай так еще.  
\- Сделай то, что ты делал перед тем, как я сделал это. - Шульдих тоже смеется - сдавленно, нетерпеливо. - Просто не останавливайся… пожалуйста.  
Йоджи больше не останавливается. Делает то, что понравилось бы ему самому - и, похоже, Шульдиху это тоже нравится. Он подается навстречу, прерывисто дыша, бормочет какие-то сладкие пошлые глупости, которые, надо надеяться, почерпнул из порнороликов.  
(Наверняка именно оттуда. Потому что если Рёцу… если кто угодно говорил такое ему, то…  
Лучше даже не думать об этом.)  
Бессвязное:  
\- Да, бэби, вот так… о, да-а…  
И внезапное:  
\- Твою мать, Йоджи, какой же ты красивый…  
И совсем уж непотребное:  
\- Хочу спустить тебе на лицо.  
Несколько секунд Йоджи обдумывает это. Потом кивает:  
\- Давай.  
Шульдих отвечает коротким стоном, больше похожим на рычание; кладет руку ему на затылок, несколько раз яростно толкается в рот, придерживая член у основания, потом выхватывает его, как пистолет из кобуры.  
Йоджи успевает зажмуриться. Тугие горячие капли с размаху шлепаются на лицо.  
На минуту становится очень тихо - только на самой грани слышимости мерно гудит вентилятор.  
\- Глаза не открывай, а то схлопочешь раздражение. Агрессивная субстанция, всё такое... - Шульдих помогает ему подняться и включает воду.  
Йоджи умывается, тщательно прополаскивает рот.  
Когда он убирает полотенце, Шульдих сидит на столешнице, внимательно наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Надеюсь, я не перешел… какие-нибудь там границы?  
\- Давно, - спокойно подтверждает Йоджи. - Но я открыл тебе мультивизу, так что не парься.  
Шульдих расплывается в ухмылке:  
\- Ты всегда такой псих или только со мной? - Не дожидаясь ответа, спрыгивает на пол. - Раз уж ты дома, могу я получить на завтрак что-нибудь поинтересней хлопьев? Не представляешь, как...  
Он вдруг обрывает фразу на полуслове, замирает, безвольно уронив руки вдоль тела, глядя прямо перед собой широко открытыми глазами.  
Йоджи тянется к аптечному шкафчику, - какие-то флаконы сыплются с полки в раковину - с силой дергает дверцу:  
\- Что тебе дать?  
Шульдих переводит на него пустые глаза:  
\- Ничего… Сейчас...  
Йоджи крепко берет его за плечи, прислоняется лбом ко лбу:  
\- Дыши. Вместе со мной, ну!  
Он глубоко вдыхает, считая про себя: на счет «четыре» задерживает дыхание, на «семь» - медленно выдыхает. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Плохо, Йоджи, очень плохо. Ты не должен волноваться.  
На четвертом цикле Шульдих присоединяется. Плечи у него начинают дрожать. Йоджи решает считать это хорошим признаком.  
Он пытается представить, как это - когда собственный мозг объявляет тебе войну.  
\- Тебе больно? - осторожно спрашивает он.  
Шульдих мотает головой, высвобождаясь из его хватки:  
\- Нет. Это как… - Резким досадливым жестом откидывает волосы с лица. - Отвяжись, ты всё равно не поймешь.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто соглашается Йоджи. - Потом расскажешь.  
Шульдих вздыхает, длинная спутанная челка опять падает ему на лоб.  
\- Сначала исчезают ближние стены. Я вижу окна во всей квартире. Потом… во всем доме. Хреново море окон - вылетают, как от взрыва, и люди… в доме, на улицах. Везде. Я не хочу их видеть. Они говорят все разом - голоса громкие, визгливые, перебивают друг друга. В конце концов я смотрю на них, и… они молчат. Всё это время молчат. То, что я слышу - это… их мысли. - Он заправляет надоедливую прядь за ухо. Пальцы заметно трясутся, но голос ровный. - Псевдогаллюцинации. Не имеют связи с объективной реальностью.  
\- То есть ты осознаешь, что это… ну, глюк? - подумав, уточняет Йоджи.  
\- Разумеется. - Шульдих смотрит на него так, что взглядом можно резать стекло. - Разумеется, осознаю. Я не сумасшедший.  
Йоджи обнимает его - потому что это единственное, что он может сейчас сделать. И еще потому, что очень хочется.  
Шульдих не отстраняется.

 

После завтрака Йоджи уходит к себе, заваливается на футон, пристроив ноутбук на животе, и открывает список вопросов к зачету.  
Он добирается до второго десятка, когда на экране всплывает сообщение от Аски.  
«Ты здесь?»  
«Да», - охотно отзывается он. Приятно разбавить учебу дружеским трепом.  
«Почему не на лекциях?»  
«Потом расскажу», - уклончиво отвечает Йоджи. Он не любит врать Аске. К тому же вранье она просекает на раз - качество безусловно ценное для будущего криминалиста, но не очень-то удобное в повседневном общении.  
«Зря не пришел. Здесь весело».  
Весело?  
Йоджи кидает взгляд на открытый файл с вопросами. Он может назвать юриспруденцию сложной, интересной, иногда даже захватывающей - но что там может быть веселого?  
«Что делаете?»  
Сначала Аска присылает ему ухмыляющийся смайлик. Потом:  
«Обсуждаем новый выпуск «”Черных охотников”».  
И еще через пару секунд:  
«И твою татуировку».  
Йоджи сталкивает ноутбук на колени и садится.  
Черт. Черт. Черт!  
Большое спасибо, Шульдих-сан.  
«Что говорят?» - помедлив, отстукивает он.  
«Говорят, что ты спишь с Цунами».  
Проходит еще несколько секунд. Аска явно ждет ответа.  
Йоджи не знает, что отвечать.  
«Это правда?»  
«Убедись, что никто не пялится в твой телефон», - пишет Йоджи. Потом стирает написанное. Нет нужды подсказывать Аске очевидные вещи.  
«Да».  
Теперь на него высыпается целый ворох смайликов, будто накиданных наугад. Судя по этому набору, Аска одновременно в шоке, эйфории, ярости и депрессии.  
«Цунами - женщина?»  
Хм...  
«Это их версия?» - осторожно уточняет он.  
Еще два сообщения приходят одно за другим:  
«Уже не основная».  
И:  
«Икеда раскололся».  
За-ши-бись.  
Кажется, это называется «аутинг».  
Йоджи набирает сообщение, медлит, прежде чем нажать Enter.  
«Цунами - парень».  
Аска что-то пишет, стирает, снова пишет - и наконец, отвечает коротким:  
«В 13.30 в нашем кафе, идет?»  
То, как она упорно именует это кафе «нашим», греет ему душу даже в самых драматичных обстоятельствах.  
«Я не буду об этом говорить» - отправляет он.  
Почти мгновенно приходит решительное:  
«Будешь».  
Йоджи вздыхает.  
«Ненавижу тебя».  
Аска присылает ему смайлик с мультяшным котенком.  
«Я тебя тоже люблю».  
И напоследок:  
«Не опаздывай, у меня мало времени».

 

\- Ну и что мне теперь делать?  
Йоджи кладет на стол кулаки, один на другой, и опускает на них голову. Стакан с почти нетронутым молочным коктейлем оказывается возле самого лица, настырно пахнет яблоком, перебивая тонкий гвоздичный аромат одолженной у Шульдиха водолазки (чистый кашемир, made in Italy; ласкает кожу, как поцелуи девственницы).  
\- Отрицай, - говорит Аска. - Она ж у тебя не на интимном месте. И потом, татуировка - вообще не доказательство. Скажешь, что нашел ее в каком-то журнале.  
\- А Икеда?  
\- За репутацию беспокоишься? - Она понимающе усмехается, губами снимая мороженое с ложечки. - Можем притвориться, будто я тебя вывела из френдзоны. Я так сыграю - даже Икеда заткнется. К тому же ты классно целуешься.  
\- Мурасе-сан знает толк в извращениях. - Подперев ладонью подбородок, Йоджи насмешливо салютует стаканом. - Только ты умеешь оскорбить так, чтобы это звучало лестно. - Он берет соломинку, рассеянно помешивает коктейль, слизывает пену. - Скажи лучше, что мне делать с моей жизнью.  
\- А что с ней не так?  
\- Сам не знаю. Как-то... Такое чувство, будто на меня несется синкансен, а я всё не могу решить - отскочить или остаться на месте.  
\- Ну, ну, - Аска успокаивающе похлопывает его по плечу. - Да ты влюбился, котик. Подумать только, мой мальчик уже совсем большой! - Она театрально смахивает воображаемые слезы. Посерьезнев, задумчиво смотрит на него. - Этот… сочинитель, по крайней мере, соображает, как ему повезло?  
Йоджи фыркает, закатив глаза.  
\- Хотя ты-то в любом случае влип, так что расслабься и получай удовольствие… пока можешь. Сменится погода - будешь страдать.  
\- Я не хочу, - почти шепотом выдыхает он.  
\- Хочешь, Йоджи. Только страдать ты хочешь так, чтобы было сладко, а не горько - вот о чем все твои метания.  
\- Аска, ты такая умная, - говорит Йоджи. - А я такой красивый. И как это вышло, что мы не вместе?  
\- Помимо того очевидного факта, что ты слишком любишь женщин, чтобы влюбляться в них? Понимаешь, солнышко: в мужчине должна быть какая-то загадка - а я тебя, извини, насквозь вижу. - Покончив с мороженым, Аска достает мобильник и смотрит на часы. - Ладно, мне пора. Не пропадай.  
Она поднимается и, перекинув пестрый рюкзачок через плечо, отходит на несколько шагов. Потом вдруг возвращается.  
\- А все-таки… - Облокотившиись о спинку стула, наклоняется к самому Йоджиному уху. - Как оно?  
\- Аска! - Йоджи потрясенно распахивает глаза. - И не стыдно тебе?! Моя жизнь - не яойная манга!  
\- Конечно, нет. - Она ласково треплет его по волосам. - Это боевик. Да… Тайванец?  
Ну вот, теперь она откровенно смеется над ним. Спасибо, Аска, ты настоящий друг.

 

***  
\- Я ухожу. - Йоджи, одетый для клуба, останавливается в проеме гостиной, прислонившись плечом к стене.  
Шульдих что-то читает на диване, лежа на животе и подперев голову обеими руками.  
\- Мгм, - говорит он, не отрываясь от книги.  
\- Могу я надеяться, что с тобой всё будет в порядке?  
\- Мгм.  
\- И никаких больше… воспалений хитрости, ладно?  
Шульдих молча перелистывает страницу.  
\- Но можешь звонить мне, если станет скучно.  
Йоджи надеется, что станет. А еще он почему-то уверен, что Шульдих не позвонит.  
\- Или лучше пришли сообщение. А то вдруг мне будет неудобно отвечать.  
Шульдих откладывает книгу, переворачивается на спину, скрестив руки под головой. «Я вижу, что ты делаешь», - говорит его взгляд.  
«Подыграй мне, - думает Йоджи. - Подскажи. Намекни. Дай мне знать, черт тебя побери».  
Шульдих поднимает руку, качает ладонью с растопыренными пальцами:  
\- Пока-а.  
Йоджи чувствует себя идиотом. Настолько, что это даже не злит, а, скорей, забавляет.  
Он садится у Шульдиха в ногах, раскинув руки вдоль спинки дивана.  
\- Жаль, что я не могу взять тебя с собой.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну… зачем вообще ходят в клуб?  
\- Я не знаю. Расскажи мне.  
\- Развеяться. Музыку послушать.  
\- Музыку и дома можно. - Шульдих нашаривает пульт, включает музыкальный канал.  
\- Дома не то. Дома всегда можно, а клуб это… приключение. Ждешь целую неделю. Одеваешься по-особенному.  
\- Типа вот так? - Он со значением оглядывает Йоджин короткий топ и кожаные брюки с низкой посадкой.  
\- Что, не в твоем вкусе?  
Шульдих кривит губы:  
\- Очаровательно. Готовность к приключениям просто на лбу написана. Вернее, на лобке.  
\- Люблю, когда в образе есть четкий посыл, - ухмыляется Йоджи. - Но тебя бы мы одели по-другому.  
\- Как? - Шульдих поворачивается на бок, подпирает голову локтем. В голосе звучит что-то похожее на заинтересованность.  
\- Ну, например… - Йоджи, в свою очередь, меряет его оценивающим взглядом. - А что у тебя есть вообще?  
Шульдих молча встает с дивана и идет в спальню. Йоджи следует за ним.  
Шульдих откатывает в сторону дверь шкафа. Йоджи заглядывает туда - и застывает, удивленно присвистнув.  
Шкаф заполнен одеждой, от стены до стены. Длинной колонной, как солдаты в строю, упираясь друг другу в несуществующие затылки, висят разноцветные сорочки, поло, пиджаки. Ниже, вторым рядом - брюки, шарфы, галстуки. Многие - с неснятыми бирками. Это одновременно потрясающе и... жутковато.  
Йоджи запускает руки в недра шкафа, перебирает вешалки, трогает ладонью прохладный шелк и мягкий трикотаж, рассматривает эмблемы и логотипы. Армани, Стреллсон, Матиник, Lumen et Umbra…  
Сокровища, собранные для использования в какой-то другой жизни.  
Чертова усыпальница.  
\- Надень это. И это. И вот… - Он выбирает тонкую рубашку в сине-зеленых разводах, темно-серые брюки свободного кроя и светлый льняной пиджак со странными асимметричными бортами.  
Шульдих насмешливо выгибает бровь, но переодевается, не споря.  
Ему идет.  
Оказывается, у него охренительно длинные ноги и синие глаза, яркие даже в электрическом свете, и весь он изящный - не мягким изяществом женского тела, а стремительным, нахальным, как струи летнего ливня, как росчерк кометы в ночном небе, как...  
Йоджи чувствует себя художником, нечаянно сотворившим шедевр.  
\- Вроде чего-то не хватает, - придирчиво тянет он.  
\- Я знаю, чего. - Шульдих достает две пары солнечных очков, цепляет одни ему на переносицу, вторые надевает сам.  
\- Точно, - кивает Йоджи. - Я думал, дело в обуви - но твой вариант даже лучше.  
Из телевизора доносится старая, всем известная рок-баллада.  
\- Потанцуешь со мной? - Йоджи сдвигает очки на кончик носа, игриво щурится поверх оправы.  
Шульдих задумчиво жует губами:  
\- Я… не уверен, что помню, как это делается.  
\- Да ладно тебе, чего там помнить? Это же как секс: один раз научишься - уже не забудешь.  
Йоджи кладет руки ему на пояс, но тут же, спохватившись, что Шульдиху, наверно, будет удобней вести, поднимает их выше. В тот же самый момент Шульдих тоже пытается положить руки ему на плечи.  
Оба прыскают.  
\- Первый танец - мой, ага? - Йоджи снова обнимает его - чуть ниже талии, там, где она переходит в бедра - легонько покачивает в такт музыке, ведет за собой в тесном пространстве между столом и перегородкой с кроватью.  
Поначалу Шульдих немного скован, но быстро приспосабливается; бедра его покачиваются в ленивом чувственном ритме, выражение чуть запрокинутого лица становится почти сонным, губы медленно выпевают:  
\- I go cra-a-azy, cra-a-azy, baby, I go crazy...  
У него неплохой голос - чуть надтреснутый, как после долгого молчания, но все равно приятный.  
\- You turn it on then you're gone, yeah, you dri-i-ive me, - вторит Йоджи.  
\- «Drive», Йоджи, - смеется Шульдих. - Д-р-а-й-в. Не «дорайбу».  
\- Отстань. У меня по английскому девяносто три.  
Баллада сменяется энергичным попсовым шлягером. Шульдих уходит в гостиную, переключает канал. Йоджи идет следом:  
\- Давай здесь. Места больше.  
Он поворачивает выключатель - теперь комнату освещают только экран телевизора да синие лучи сабвуферов.  
Шульдих кладет одну ладонь ему на спину - на голую поясницу между поясом брюк и подолом топа, - второй подхватывает его руку:  
\- Так умеешь?  
\- А то.  
Быть ведомым - непривычно, и первую минуту Йоджи про себя отсчитывает такт, чтобы не сбиться: «Раз-два-три-четыре…» Но танцы - его конек; ему не требуется много времени, чтобы освоиться.  
Пальцы ныряют под край топа, надавливают, перебирают в ритме гитарного соло. Шульдих беззвучно играет мотив, вкрадчивый и томный, как шепот на ухо.  
Раз-два-три-четыре...  
Йоджи кажется, будто между ними натянута прозрачная леска, прочная, тонкая, как лезвие бритвы, и, если сейчас попытаться разойтись - порез будет до крови.  
\- Ты классно двигаешься. - Он никогда еще не флиртовал с мужчиной; а впрочем, то искреннее, наивное - примитивное - что лежит в основе любого флирта, вряд ли знает разницу между полами. «Ты мне нравишься. Я тебе нравлюсь? Я хочу тебе нравиться…» - Можно тебя чем-нибудь угостить?  
Шульдих презрительно морщит нос:  
\- Здесь дерьмовый выбор напитков. Свет плохой, акустика ни к черту. Вообще не понимаю, как меня сюда занесло.  
\- Отстойное место, - соглашается Йоджи. - Поедем со мной: я знаю клуб на Гинзе, где танцуют девушки-андроиды, и бар в Кита, где летают живые бабочки. А потом махнем к океану. Я покажу тебе, как светится вода по ночам.  
\- Подстелешь свой плащ, чтобы я мог увидеть звезды?  
\- Да, мой хороший. Всё, что захочешь. И звезды тоже.  
Шульдих улыбается; улыбка дрожит, плавится, обжигает.  
Йоджи тянется обжечься.  
Шульдих раскрывает губы ему навстречу.  
Оправы очков клацают, ударяясь друг о друга.  
Шульдих отдергивает голову, вскидывает очки на лоб и, с силой хлопнув по стене, зажигает свет. С размаху плюхается на диван:  
\- Всё, проваливай. Счастливо повеселиться.  
You turn it on then you're gone, yeah, you drive me...  
Йоджи усаживается рядом.  
\- Если подумать, - рассудительно говорит он, - ну чего я там не видел? У меня тут отличная музыка и самый сексуальный гайдзин во всем Токио. Никуда я не пойду.  
Какое-то время они просто сидят молча.  
Потом Шульдих вздыхает, растягивается на спине и кладет голову ему на колени.

 

\- Ваши таблетки, Шульдих-сан.  
Шульдих отрывается от монитора, задумчиво смотрит на поднос с лекарствами:  
\- Можно, я приму их изо рта в рот?  
\- Да ты затейник. - Йоджи поднимает с подноса длинную голубую пилюлю, осторожно зажимает губами и протягивает ему.  
Шульдих берет ее, превращая соприкосновение в поцелуй. Губы у него одновременно жесткие и податливые. Жадные. Щедрые.  
Когда исчезает последняя таблетка, Йоджи посылает короткое, как телеграмма, сообщение - изо рта в рот:  
\- Я. Тебя. Трахну.  
\- Окей, бэби, - ухмыляется Шульдих. - Без проблем.  
\- В постель, - командует Йоджи. - Смазка где?  
\- Под подушкой.  
Они раздеваются - быстро, почти деловито - помогая друг другу. Шульдих откидывается на спину. Йоджи целует его в щеку, нос, подбородок, ему так хочется быть нежным, так хочется делиться, отдавать, согревать… Шульдих вздрагивает, жмурится, как от солнца, нервно дергает ртом.  
\- Давай уже…  
\- Не гони.  
Йоджи выпрямляется и, подхватив его под колени, сгибает, раздвигает ноги. Завороженно рассматривает открывшийся вид.  
Вот, значит, как сам он выглядит со стороны.  
Шульдих проводит языком по губам, глядя на него из-под ресниц:  
\- Нравится?  
\- Да. - Он встряхивает головой, будто очнувшись.  
Хватит пялиться, Йоджи, это ненормально.  
В этом есть что-то от нарциссизма.  
Он выдавливает смазку на ладонь, размазывает по пальцам и, нащупав тесный горячий вход, плавно вталкивает палец внутрь.  
В следующую минуту он лежит на полу, ошеломленно хлопая глазами. Затылок гудит - похоже, приземление было жестким.  
Патлатая голова свешивается с кровати:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Твою мать, - говорит Йоджи. - Так меня еще не отшивали.  
Он поднимается, крепко растирая плечо. Хорошо хоть, что удар пришелся сюда, а не в лицо.  
Всегда может быть хуже.  
\- Прости. Я не нарочно. Рефлекс какой-то дурацкий…  
\- Зашибись у тебя рефлексы.  
Шульдих протягивает ему руку, помогая залезть обратно.  
\- Давай попробуем еще раз.  
Помедлив, Йоджи кивает:  
\- Ладно. Только повернись на живот.  
Шульдих переворачивается, утыкается лицом в подушку. Йоджи собирает в горсть рассыпавшиеся по спине волосы, открывая загривок и острые лопатки. Разминает напряженные плечи, выжидая, пока волна возбуждения опять подхватит их обоих.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, расслабься. Это я.  
Он прослеживает ладонью изгиб позвоночника, гладит ягодицы, сжимает, разводит их в стороны...  
Шульдих вскидывается на дыбы и бьет локтем с разворота - неуклюже, но беспощадно.  
Йоджи откатывается в изножье кровати, откашливается, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Я понял, - говорит он. - Трахаться с тобой - больно по умолчанию. Неважно, сверху ты или снизу.  
Шульдих вскакивает с постели и начинает кружить по комнате, взволнованно покусывая ногти:  
\- Смешно. Да? Черт… Вот это уже просто смешно!  
Потом оборачивается, глаза его горят решимостью:  
\- Давай еще. Ты можешь держать меня крепче?  
\- Могу, наверно, - говорит Йоджи. - Но не буду. Прости. Трахать человека, который явно этого не хочет…  
\- Я, блядь, хочу! - орет Шульдих.  
Йоджи морщится:  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста. Не мельтеши.  
Шульдих возвращается на кровать, усаживается лицом к стене, подтянув колени к груди. Йоджи хочет обнять его, поцеловать куда-нибудь в ухо или висок, нашептать что-нибудь ласковое, успокаивающее - но внутреннее чутье подсказывает, что в такой ситуации утешать Шульдиха, как девушку будет немного… неправильно.  
Он придвигается ближе, прислоняется спиной к спине, бессознательно копируя позу.  
\- Можно, я задам тебе бестактный вопрос?  
Шульдих фыркает и - Йоджи не видит, но уверен - закатывает глаза:  
\- Парень из параллельного класса школы. Еще один… сосед по комнате, в общем. И Рёцу. Все снизу. Всех всё устраивало.  
\- Стало быть, никакого... негативного опыта?  
\- Никакого вообще.  
\- Охренеть, - говорит Йоджи. - А почему?  
\- Не хотелось, - коротко отвечает Шульдих.  
\- А теперь-то чего?  
\- Твоя была идея.  
\- Ну объяснил бы, что ты не по этому делу.  
\- Подумал - вдруг я что-то упускаю. Вдруг оно и вправду так приятно, как ты мне показываешь.  
Йоджи улыбается, устало откидывая голову ему на плечо.  
\- Я хочу, - спокойней повторяет Шульдих. - Теперь - точно. Какая-то дрянь в голове не позволяет мне… и я даже не знаю, почему.  
Йоджи думает, что может с этим смириться. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Нет, досадно, конечно - просто черт побери, как досадно! - но… не смертельно же.  
В конце концов, важно не то, какую позицию ты занимаешь в постели - а с кем ты ложишься в эту самую постель.  
\- Я не собираюсь с этим мириться, - будто отвечая на его мысли, заявляет Шульдих. - Я и так смирился со многим. С тем, что мне нельзя наружу, с глюками и кошмарами, с… а, к черту. С тем, что, скорей всего, не дотяну до старости в здравом уме. Но есть вещи, которые никто не будет мне диктовать. Даже я сам.  
Йоджи усмехается:  
\- Звучит как бред.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, - серьезно говорит Шульдих.  
Йоджи уговаривает его лечь и забирается под одеяло вместе с ним. Они не трогают друг друга - только касаются плечами и бедрами.  
В каком-то смысле это даже интимней, чем секс. Неутоленный зуд бродит по телу, не давая покоя. Чем больше Йоджи старается лежать смирно, тем сильнее его ломает, как от температуры.  
\- Как дела у Тайванца? - спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - отвечает Шульдих. - Атсуко - его невеста, которую он считал погибшей - выжила, но потеряла память и теперь ненавидит его.  
Йоджи пытается представить, что чувствовал бы, если бы Шульдих забыл и возненавидел его.  
Бедняга Тайванец, несладко ему пришлось.  
\- Она ведь не первая, кто потерял память, да? Еще этот мальчик… Оку?  
\- Оки. Настоящее имя Минори Такамору.  
\- Так он тоже Такамору?  
\- Ага. Но учти, это спойлер. Он сам еще не знает.  
\- Ясно.  
Оба замолкают. Йоджи слушает дыхание Шульдиха. Дождавшись, когда оно станет глубоким и ровным, начинает потихоньку выбираться из постели.  
\- Трусы не забудь, - едко замечает Шульдих. В голосе нет и следов сонливости. - Не надоело сбегать?  
Йоджи замирает.  
\- Я не сбегаю. Просто… думал, тебе удобней спать одному.  
\- А тебе?  
\- Нет, - подумав, говорит он.  
\- Мне тоже нет.  
Так он впервые остается у Шульдиха до самого утра.

 

***  
Листок с распечаткой эскизов он находит на полу в гостиной, когда возвращается из университета. Страница не поделена на фреймы, сценки разбросаны вперемешку, но сюжет у всех один: противостояние Хайдера и Тайванца. Оба находятся в каком-то здании с круглым полом - башня? маяк? - пол постепенно обваливается, каменные плиты вылетают из-под ног. Противники летят вниз в чехарде обломков, под ними - только бескрайняя черная вода. Хайдер царапает пальцами горло, захлестнутое петлей мусубинавы.  
Шульдих объяснял: мусубинава - просто длинная веревка. Цепляешь на один конец крючок или гирьку, раскручиваешь… Опутать руки или ноги, связать, задушить. Конечно, это требует умения. Тайванец - воин, он умеет.  
Было немного странно выслушать от гайдзина лекцию о японском оружии - но Йоджи никогда не интересовался древностями, а из оружия предпочитал огнестрел: быстро, мощно, эффектно. На прошлом занятии в тире он выбил девяносто восемь из ста, а его фото в защитных очках и с пистолетом украсило колонку новостей на сайте факультета.  
Нет, как вообще Хайдер позволил себя поймать? Он же телепат, причем крутой: не только считывает мысли, но и передает их! Внушил же он что-то этой, как ее… Почему теперь не прикажет Тайванцу отступить?  
Без текста трудно понять, что происходит. Может, у Тайванца есть какое-то тайное знание? Какая-нибудь особая техника… заклинание? Удачно подобранные несколько слов, которыми можно сломать человека.  
Но Хайдер - паранорм...  
А что, если сломать паранорма - еще проще, чем обычного человека?  
Надо только знать нужные слова.  
\- Привет. - Голос Шульдиха обрывает поток фантазий. И как это некоторым удается двигаться настолько бесшумно? - Ты не видел… а, вот.  
Он выжидательно протягивает руку. Йоджи держит листок на отлете, не спеша выпустить его из пальцев:  
\- Это что - всё? Конец?  
\- Если бы. - Шульдих досадливо фыркает. - Всего лишь хиатус, да и тот пришлось чуть ли не зубами выгрызать. Я им что, печатная машина?! Мне надо подумать! Вся чертова история катится куда-то не туда.  
\- Творческий кризис? - сочувственно кивает Йоджи. - Если я могу чем-то помочь...  
\- Отвали, - внезапно вызверяется Шульдих. - Ты и так уже…  
\- Я - что?  
\- К твоему сведению, тут вообще не должно было быть никакого Тайванца. С какой стати я должен теперь с ним возиться?! Сдалась мне его охеренно трагическая история, его вредные привычки, сексуальные предпочтения...  
\- Это какие же? - встревает Йоджи.  
Шульдих хмуро косится на него:  
\- Трахает всё, что шевелится.  
\- Я не такой! - наигранно протестует Йоджи. Вне всякой логики, он скорее польщен, чем задет.  
\- Ты-то здесь при чем?  
Вот и пойми его.  
Как же с ним тяжело, просто голова кругом! Трудно всё время делать скидку на болезнь - особенно если никогда не видел человека здоровым. Рано или поздно начнешь сомневаться и в собственной адекватности.  
И это вечное «холодно-горячо»...  
\- Так ты решил прикончить его?  
Шульдих пожимает плечами:  
\- Может быть.  
Йоджи рассеянно теребит кольцо в ухе. Не то чтобы он всерьез переживал за героев манги, которую и не читал-то толком - ха-ха, он же не Кен! - и все-таки...  
\- А Хайдер? Главный герой не может умереть.  
\- С чего ты взял, что Хайдер - главный герой? Такой же бумажный человечек, как все остальные. - Шульдих решительно отнимает листок, скользит глазами по эскизам. На губах его расплывается загадочная усмешка. - Кстати, а как ты относишься к бондажу?  
Йоджи не притворяется, что удивлен. Или что не понимает, о чем речь.  
Или что это не приходило ему в голову.  
\- Не переоценивай свои возможности. Я же видел, что с тобой творилось, когда Табата-сан...  
\- Сам не тупи, - обрывает Шульдих. - Я этого типа видел первый и, надеюсь, последний раз в жизни. Где он - а где ты.  
«А где я?» - хочет спросить Йоджи.  
\- Забудь, - коротко говорит он.

 

Но Шульдих не забывает.  
\- «Метод наводнения», - объясняет он за ужином, вылавливая палочками кусочки мяса из тарелки. - Состоит в том, что пациенту создают пугающую ситуацию, исключая возможность побега. Пережив свой страх, человек избавляется от него. Метод считается довольно эффективным. Разумеется, применение требует осознанного согласия пациента. Которое у тебя есть.  
\- Я тебе не врач, - сухо напоминает Йоджи.  
Шульдих беспечно пожимает плечами:  
\- Тем лучше. Ненавижу быть объектом… медицинских манипуляций.  
\- Даже звучит отвратно, - соглашается Йоджи. - Где ты вообще нахватался таких выражений?  
\- Я слишком много читаю, - серьезно говорит Шульдих. - А всё потому, что меня никто не трахает.  
Йоджи откровенно не видит в этом проблемы: по его опыту, рыжий засранец сам может затрахать кого угодно. В прямом и переносном смысле.  
\- А-а-ахх...  
Шульдих двигается в нем глубокими размашистыми толчками - размеренно, неотвратимо, как стальной поршень в четко отлаженном механизме; вливается, как прибой - снова и снова; вбивается, как осиновый кол в сердце - раз и навсегда.  
\- Знаешь, бэби, драть парня - совсем другое, чем спать с женщинами. Не хочешь попробовать?  
Вкрадчивый шепот пробирает до озноба; Йоджи длинно вздрагивает всем телом и в кои-то веки пропускает подначку мимо ушей, даже не озвучивая очевидное: Шульдих и сам - не эксперт. Раз уж ему приспичило узнать другую сторону однополого секса, мог бы попросить нормально...  
Впрочем, «Шульдих» и «нормально» плохо сочетаются в одном предложении.  
Тем не менее, Йоджи пробует взывать к разуму.  
\- Если у тебя опять случится припадок, Кроуфорд меня уволит. - Он свешивается с кровати, нашаривает в темноте футболку - не факт, что свою, но какая разница - вытирает забрызганную спермой грудь. Идти в душ нет ни сил, ни времени: спать осталось всего ничего. - А такие, как я, на дороге не валяются.  
\- В жопу Брэда, - сонно бормочет Шульдих, утыкаясь ему в плечо. - Я пока еще дееспособен.  
Йоджи пытается быть умнее. Целых три дня.  
На четвертый он покупает веревку.

 

\- Вот. - Деланно-непринужденным жестом он роняет моток на стол. - Доволен?  
Шульдих оборачивается от монитора, с любопытством рассматривает веревку. Улыбается одними губами. Если есть в нем хоть что-то не слишком привлекательное - то именно эта искусственная улыбка.  
\- Ну наконец-то. Готов обсудить со мной детали?  
\- Детали? - тупо переспрашивает Йоджи. - Какие еще...  
\- Иди сюда. - Слегка отодвинувшись от стола, Шульдих усаживает его к себе на колени. Сворачивает файл, над которым работал, и открывает страницу из закладок.  
На экране выстраивается ряд картинок, которые на первый взгляд кажутся жутковатыми, на второй - непристойными, на третий…  
Пожалуй, это даже красиво: все эти девушки - куда реже мужчины - разложенные и подвешенные в замысловатых позах, опутанные веревочной паутиной по всему телу. Связанные руки, напряженные спины, сосредоточенные лица.  
Шибари. Еще одна японская тема, которой Йоджи и не думал интересоваться - до Шульдиха.  
Он чувствует себя так, будто ему швырнули в лицо ворох эротических открыток. Слегка ошарашен, немного рассержен. Взволнован.  
Возбужден.  
\- Ты ведь не ждешь от меня… такого?  
Шульдих обнимает его крепче, ерошит волосы на затылке, щекочет губами шею:  
\- Я тебя порчу, да? Йоджи Кудо - ванильный мальчик? Совсем-совсем ванильный?  
\- С чего ты взял? - небрежно отзывается Йоджи. Подумать только, как быстро и уже привычно он хмелеет от запаха, голоса, от этой манеры трогать, словно бы не всерьез и в то же время до неловкости откровенно...  
\- Нет? Тогда вот твой шанс… показать себя.  
Умом он понимает, что всё это блеф и провокация - но распаленное воображение уже крутит свой фильм с пометкой «только для взрослых».  
И почему это с Шульдихом он вечно чувствует себя так, будто весь его предыдущий сексуальный опыт - детская возня в песочнице? С Шульдихом, который последние несколько лет даже из дома не выходил!  
Не человек, а просто воплощение разврата.  
\- Ох, Йоджи, как же забавно тебя дразнить. Заводишься с полоборота.  
\- Я - или ты?  
Шульдих спихивает его с колен, толкает вперед, давит между лопаток, пригибая к крышке стола:  
\- Стой так.  
Походя задев по животу, расстегивает пряжку Йоджиного ремня. Закусив губу, Йоджи нетерпеливо ожидает прикосновения - но вместо этого чувствует, как ремень выскальзывает из шлевок.  
Кажется, будет… интересно.  
Шульдих заводит ему руки назад и, перехлестнув ремнем выше локтей, затягивает пряжку.  
\- Скажи, если больно. Не хочу, чтобы ты опять жаловался.  
Йоджи хмыкает, прижимаясь горящей щекой к прохладной столешнице:  
\- Когда это я жаловался?  
Шульдих возвращается к ширинке его джинсов, расстегивает, спускает их вниз вместе с трусами.  
\- Отлично смотришься. - Он треплет Йоджи по заднице - руки сухие, твердые, на время исчезают и возвращаются, принося на пальцах тягучую влагу смазки, теплой оттого, что Шульдих взял моду таскать ее в кармане.  
Коротко взвизгивает молния, гладкая шелковистая головка упирается между ягодиц, нажимает, раскрывает: неторопливо, настойчиво… охренительно.  
Ничуть не больно.  
Шульдих тянет его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову; проводит ладонью по горлу, плотнее сжимает пальцы:  
\- Не боишься доверять мне? Я же чокнутый.  
«Ты... или я?»  
Грубая хватка, насмешливый голос и бережное, постепенно растягивающее скольжение внутри - сочетание пьянит, как ядреный экзотический коктейль. Йоджи не выдерживает - стонет в голос, бесстыдно прогибаясь в пояснице:  
\- Сильнее.  
\- Люблю, когда ты просишь. - Шульдих перехватывает его поперек живота и, крепко прижав к себе, наконец-то засаживает в полную силу.  
Борясь с подступающим оргазмом, остатками затуманенного мозга Йоджи успевает подумать, что им и вправду пора меняться - пока он не нажил себе комплекс. Раньше - до Шульдиха - он не имел обыкновения кончать так быстро.  
А потом рука накрывает его член, и мир сворачивается до размеров одной ладони.

 

Пряжка щелкает, ременная петля над локтями ослабевает. Йоджи поводит плечами, ремень съезжает к запястьям; трение жесткой кожи ощущается как заключительная ласка.  
\- Погоди, не вставай. - Шульдих достает из ящика пачку Клинекс с антисептической пропиткой, вытирает сначала себя, потом Йоджи и, наконец, стол. Скомканные салфетки одна за другой летят в корзину для бумаг. - Я отпущу тебя в душ, когда закончим. Раньше вряд ли имеет смысл.  
Йоджи поднимается. Застегивает джинсы, оставляя ремень валяться на полу, и, вздыхая от удовольствия, разминает руки.  
\- Полегчало? - другим, отчего-то немного сварливым тоном осведомляется Шульдих, усаживаясь и снова притягивая его к себе. - Теперь можешь сосредоточиться?  
\- Без проблем. - Йоджи съезжает вперед, откидывает голову ему на плечо, упираясь ногами в пол. - Нет, погоди: только один вопрос.  
\- Ну?  
\- Почему ты не взял веревку?  
Шульдих чуть заметно напрягается у него за спиной.  
\- Это… - Он делает паузу. - Это же для меня.  
\- Ага. Тебе все равно придется до нее дотронуться.  
Йоджи берет со стола моток, выпутывает конец веревки, накручивает на ладонь. Поднимает ее выше:  
\- Дай руку.  
С минуту ничего не происходит. Потом Шульдих стремительно выбрасывает руку вперед, и его ладонь с глухим смазаным звуком ударяется о Йоджину.  
Йоджи подавляет рефлекторный порыв схватить, удержать. Вместо этого он раздвигает пальцы.  
Шульдих принимает приглашение, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Шершавый джут веревки чуть покалывает кожу.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Йоджи. - Что теперь?  
\- Определимся с позой. Точки фиксации, основные способы обвязки... всё такое.  
Еще с полчаса они смотрят ролики и изучают схемы, деловито переговариваясь, пересмеиваясь, а то и переругиваясь. Наконец, Йоджи поднимается на ноги.  
\- Так. Это дело нужно… - Он осекается и досадливо встряхивает головой. - В смысле, мне нужно потренироваться. Давай на кровать.  
Он приносит нож и отрезает длинный кусок веревки. Сложив вдвое, пропускает через прутья в изголовье кровати. На ходу припоминая только что увиденное, делает несколько аккуратных витков, проверяет силу натяжения.  
\- Черт. - Шульдих сглатывает - видно, как кадык прокатывается по горлу вверх-вниз. - У тебя... хорошо получается.  
Йоджи и сам в легком - и, пожалуй, приятном - изумлении оттого, как здорово у него получается. Не то чтобы он делал что-то сложное, но если представить: здесь, под руками - человеческое тело…  
Может, не такое уж это нелепое оружие - мусубинава.  
\- Создания мрака не заслуживают будущего! - провозглашает он, картинно затягивая узел.  
Шульдих передергивается:  
\- Не надо.  
\- Извини.  
Йоджи распутывает веревку, свивает рыхлыми кольцами.  
\- Слушай, а может, ну его? - делает он последнюю попытку. - Ты же понимаешь, что это авантюра с непредсказуемыми последствиями. Для нас обоих.  
Шульдих сидит на постели, скрестив ноги; руки его раскинуты в стороны и свободно опираются о колени. Поза кажется почти медитативной.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь трахался на карнизе за окном многоэтажки? - вдруг спрашивает он.  
Хмыкнув, Йоджи просматривает мысленный список своих самых захватывающих приключений.  
\- На вышке в общественном бассейне не катит?  
\- Нет, - ухмыляется Шульдих. - Но потом расскажешь.  
\- Какой этаж? - зачем-то уточняет Йоджи.  
\- Десятый. Хочешь поговорить со мной об авантюрах с непредсказуемыми последствиями?  
\- Ладно, ты меня уделал, - подумав, признает Йоджи. - Сколько тебе было?  
\- Семнадцать. Я был абсолютно здоров. И беспросветно глуп, чего уж там - но тот человек… он хотел рискнуть со мной.  
Шульдих на минуту умолкает, рассеянно прочесывая волосы растопыренной пятерней.  
\- У меня было время научиться осторожности, - сдержанно заключает он. - Я почти забыл, как это - позволить себе рискнуть. Я хочу рискнуть с тобой. Можешь ты ответить мне тем же?  
«Ублюдок», - думает Йоджи.  
\- Тогда к делу, - говорит он. - Я готов.

 

Шульдих раздевается так, будто один в комнате: без рисовки, но и без малейшего смущения. Йоджи не встречал еще человека, который одновременно был бы настолько в гармонии со своим телом - и настолько не в ладах с головой.  
\- Мне тоже раздеться?  
\- На твое усмотрение. Меня не парит, если ты будешь трахаться одетым - главное, сделай это.  
Йоджи собирает всё необходимое - веревку, нож, смазку - на пол возле кровати. Не на тумбочку. Не так, чтобы это могло показаться демонстративным.  
На тумбочку он ставит стакан с водой: глоток воды никогда не будет лишним. Для них обоих.  
\- Да, вот еще. - Шульдих снова устраивается на постели, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону. - Как ты можешь убедиться, эта ситуация меня не вставляет. Забей. Речь не о том, чтобы мы с тобой… занялись любовью, или что-нибудь типа того. Я просто хочу вытряхнуть дерьмо из головы, и чтобы ты помог мне.  
Йоджи кивает:  
\- Как скажешь. Но если получится...  
Шульдих скалится, мимолетно сверкнув зубами:  
\- Отведи душу, бэби. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
Потом сводит руки вместе и поднимает перед собой.  
Йоджи складывает веревку пополам, набрасывает сверху, обматывает. Веревка кажется слишком темной на светлой коже. Слишком грубой.  
Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Йоджи напоминает себе: Шульдих - не девушка. Он этого хотел. Потерпит.  
Шульдих зажмуривается, резко опускает голову, прижимая подбородок к груди.  
\- Снимай, - говорит он сдавленно, будто его сейчас стошнит. - Быстро.  
\- Дыши. - Йоджи торопливо развязывает узел. - Четыре-семь-восемь, помнишь?  
Шульдих послушно вдыхает и выдыхает. Йоджи дает ему воды, выжидает, пока фарфоровая мертвенность лица сменится обычной бледностью.  
\- Постарайся не думать о том, что мы делаем. Поговори со мной, расскажи что-нибудь. Как ты жил раньше, в этом, как его… Дюссельдорфе?  
Шульдих морщится, не открывая глаз:  
\- Не лучшая тема.  
\- Тогда… твой первый раз?  
\- Не о чем рассказывать. Я был… не на высоте.  
\- Ты-то? - Йоджи легко накидывает веревку, огибает сдвоенным концом узкие жилистые запястья.  
\- Что, уже успел назначить меня своим секс-кумиром? - Шульдих слабо усмехается. - У наших классов... были общие уроки физкультуры. И... на парных упражнениях мы всегда старались выбрать друг друга. Один раз, после… а… Йоджи!  
\- Дыши, - говорит Йоджи. - Вот так, давай, молодец, всё хорошо....  
Не переставая болтать, он завязывает два узла: сверху и, пропустив веревку между запястьями, снизу. Потом помогает Шульдиху лечь на спину и приматывает конец веревки к изголовью кровати.  
Теперь запасных попыток больше не будет. Если Шульдих опять вздумает паниковать - придется как-то успокаивать его, не развязывая.  
Йоджи отрезает от мотка новый кусок. Несколько аккуратных витков на лодыжке, согнуть ногу, обвести веревку вокруг бедра. Завязать. Повторить.  
Он старается действовать быстро, но осторожно, не делая резких движений. Проводит пальцами по извивам джутовых прядей, оценивая собственную работу. Отлично. Как на картинке.  
Тайванец мог бы гордиться им.  
Шульдих окончательно замолкает. Глаза у него по-прежнему закрыты. Йоджи устраивается на коленях между его ног, нависает сверху, опираясь на руки:  
\- Всё в порядке?  
Шульдих беззвучно шевелит губами, потом молча кивает.  
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - говорит Йоджи.  
Шульдих упрямо сдвигает брови:  
\- Сказал же, это не…  
\- Мне плевать, как ты это назовешь. Просто скажи, да или нет.  
\- Ладно. - Он мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть челку, но волосы липнут к мокрому от пота лбу. - Ладно…  
\- Да - или нет?  
\- Да.  
Йоджи целует его. Ласкает, вылизывает, трахает языком. Шульдих отвечает - жарко, отчаянно - требовательно прихватывает зубами его губы; далекий от нежности жест заводит так, что стучит в висках и тянет в паху, и хочется… и можно, черт, можно.  
Смотрите-ка, кто тут решил вспомнить, зачем ему член...  
Ты ведь хотел этого, правда? С самого начала, с первой встречи. Раньше, чем сам понял, что тебе надо от него.  
Да. Нет.  
Не только этого.  
Растрепанные волосы, рыжие ресницы. Широкие плечи и острые локти. Жесткие бедра и длинные ноги, большой красивый член и крепкая поджарая задница...  
Как ты предпочитаешь - сверху или снизу? Что лучше - горячий секс без тормозов или взаимное узнавание, неловкое, как танец, в котором каждый хочет вести?  
Не обманывай себя - ты никогда не сможешь довольствоваться чем-то одним. Он нужен тебе весь, целиком. Со всем его очарованием, насмешками, страхами, заскоками.  
Ты его нашел.  
Вообще-то я искал _её_ …  
Ну извини. Так вышло.  
\- Йоджи… - хрипло, надорвано, сквозь зубы.  
\- Да, мой хороший. Я здесь.  
Йоджи гладит его вытянутые кверху руки, твердую грудь с палево-розовыми ареолами сосков, скользит подушечками пальцев по ребрам, спускаясь к животу.  
\- Тебе нравится.  
Шульдих открывает глаза; широкий рот кривится в усмешке, похожей на страдальческую гримасу - или наоборот.  
\- Нет.  
\- У тебя стоит.  
\- Он чересчур впечатлительный.  
Йоджи притворно хмурится, сдерживая улыбку:  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал огрызаться?  
\- Трахни меня, - просто говорит Шульдих.  
Йоджи смеется, в груди щекотно от смеха и сладкого, азартного нетерпения:  
\- Даже не сомневайся. Выебу так, что орать будешь.  
Шульдих проводит языком по губам. Что-то странное мелькает у него в глазах - но он улыбается, а Йоджи слишком взвинчен ожиданием, слишком возбужден сейчас, чтобы разбираться.  
\- Что, если я не хочу… орать?  
\- Врешь. - Йоджи кладет руки ему на колени, толчком раздвигает в стороны. - Хочешь. Я же знаю, что хочешь.  
Всё меняется в одну секунду.  
По лицу Шульдиха проходит судорога, широко распахнутые глаза смотрят на Йоджи, не узнавая его. Что-то зримо рушится в нем, идет трещинами, разбивается в мелкое крошево, будто в стекло запустили камнем.  
Сухим безжизненным голосом, как сквозь ком в горле, он с непонятной настойчивостью повторяет одну и ту же фразу.  
На немецком.  
\- Замолчи! - От растерянности Йоджи звонко шлепает его по щеке - и это будто срывает какой-то предохранитель: Шульдих начинает кричать и извиваться, выкручиваясь из веревок.  
Кубарем скатившись с кровати, Йоджи бросается в ванную. Вскрывает упаковку одноразовых шприцев, набирает диазепам из ампулы.  
_«Порция транквилизатора внутримышечно - лучшее, что я вынес из этого вояжа»._  
Он несколько раз сжимает и разжимает руки, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Потом возвращается в спальню и, присев на кровать, всаживает четыре кубика в удобно подставленную задницу.  
Еще через несколько минут Шульдих затихает. Йоджи отвязывает его, устраивает обмякшее тело на постели и укрывает одеялом.  
\- Так нечестно, - говорит он, глядя в неподвижное лицо. - Ты сам втянул меня в это. Мы должны были справиться вместе. Какого хрена ты меня бросаешь?  
Никогда еще одиночество не казалось настолько полным - и настолько трудным.  
Он идет на кухню и, щедро плеснув себе бренди, выпивает залпом.  
Ты же подумал об этом с самого начала, а, Йоджи? Были подозрения?  
«Основными доказательствами преступления являются: показания жертвы; показания обвиняемого; показания лиц, которым жертва или обвиняемый рассказали о случившемся; материальные свидетельства. Расследование осложняется тем, что, ввиду особого характера преступления, указанные лица склонны умалчивать о деталях или менять показания, а материальные следы недолговечны».  
Криминалистика, второй курс. Молодец, Кудо, зачёт.  
Не торопись. Не делай скоропалительных выводов. Если ты ошибся - простым извинением не отделаешься.  
«Чтобы раскрыть преступление, отбрось невозможные версии; то, что останется - будет правдой».  
_«Стало быть, никакого… негативного опыта?»  
«Никакого вообще»._  
Господин следователь, потерпевший отрицает, что преступление имело место.  
Значит, он лжет.  
Нет.  
Что ж, давайте приобщим к делу показания косвенных свидетелей: Атсуко Мурада и Минори Такамору.  
О, ради бога! Это же просто популярный прием: герой с амнезией, носитель мрачной тайны. Знание, надежно скрытое от самого себя…  
«В отсутствие прямых доказательств любой, даже незначительный на первый взгляд факт может рассматриваться как улика».  
Да, но...  
А что, если это не ошибка? Какое ты имеешь право молчать? Кем ты будешь, если промолчишь?  
Черт, Йоджи, да что ты о себе возомнил?! Прояви хоть немного деликатности! Он взрослый человек. Это не твоё дело.  
Теперь моё.  
Йоджи находит телефон и набирает знакомый номер.  
\- Кроуфорд-сан, - говорит он, тщательно подбирая слова, - у меня есть основания подозревать, что Шульдих пережил сексуальное насилие. Только, похоже, он об этом не помнит.

 

***  
Кроуфорд приезжает утром: сам отпирает дверь и, сухо кивнув на приветствие Йоджи, сразу направляется к Шульдиху - тот еще не выходил из своей комнаты.  
Йоджи рассыпает кофе, проливает кипяток на руку, шепотом матерится. Хочется бросить всё и пойти куда-нибудь выкурить сигарету. Или две.  
Минут через сорок, услышав шаги, он выходит в прихожую. Молча стоит, прислонившись к стене, внутренне готовый ко всему. Кроуфорд вправе уволить его ко всем чертям. Он и сам поступил бы так же.  
Кроуфорд неторопливо зашнуровывает остроносые кожаные туфли. Выпрямляется, глядя непроницаемо и немного снисходительно - а может, так кажется оттого, что он на полголовы выше.  
\- Вы отлично справились, Кудо-сан. Уверены, что хотите отказаться от вознаграждения?  
Йоджи передергивается: в свете произошедшего слово «вознаграждение» звучит как издевка.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что натворил, - честно говорит он. - Нет, я всё пони… то есть, я ничего не понимаю. Ладно. Единственное, от чего я не хочу отказываться - это Шульдих. Получается, это я вам должен, а не вы мне.  
Кроуфорд сдержанно улыбается самыми уголками губ.  
\- Всё будет хорошо… я думаю, - говорит он, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

 

Шульдих, нахохленный и помятый спросонок, появляется еще через четверть часа. Йоджи сидит на диване в гостиной, бездумно вертит в руках пустую кружку из-под кофе.  
Шульдих с размаху плюхается рядом и, ойкнув, тут же подскакивает. Опасливо усаживается обратно, подобрав ноги.  
\- У тебя есть лицензия на оказание медицинских услуг?  
Йоджи изумленно оборачивается к нему:  
\- Ты серьезно? Сейчас?  
\- Я рассчитывал, что задница у меня будет болеть в другом месте.  
\- Виноват, промахнулся.  
Кажется, прозвучало резче, чем хотелось. Шульдих морщится, вскидывает руку ко рту, прикусывает ноготь. На запястьях - синяки от веревки.  
Йоджи приносит ему кофе.  
\- Я был… сильно неадекватен? - Шульдих нетерпеливо глотает, обжигается, со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Абсолютно невменяем.  
\- И это навело тебя на мысль…  
\- Я всё сказал Кроуфорду, - перебивает Йоджи. - Он же поэтому приезжал? Повторять не хочу.  
Шульдих смотрит на него, холодно сузив глаза:  
\- Тебе… неприятно?  
«Ага. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
Идиот».  
Йоджи досадливо закатывает глаза:  
\- Не думай, что я… Что бы там ни было - дело не в тебе.  
Слова падают, как осенние листья, сухо и бессмысленно. Он изо всех сил хочет помочь, но, если на то пошло, он и сам сейчас растерян и удручен не меньше.  
Шульдих выдает самую развязную из своих ухмылок:  
\- Не во мне? Спасибо, успокоил. Кто-то трахнул меня, забыв спросить разрешения - и дело даже не в моей фатальной неотразимости. Я тут вообще ни при чем, всего лишь подвернулся под...  
\- Перестань, - тихо говорит Йоджи. - Ты же не такой.  
\- Не... какой? Не тот, кого можно оттрахать без разрешения?  
«Не тот, кто будет говорить об этом с улыбкой».  
\- А ты-то кто такой, Йоджи? С чего ты взял, что разбираешься во мне? Вот это и называется «чуять жопой», да?  
«Заткнись».  
Йоджи обнимает его.  
Шульдих скованно вырывается - недопитый кофе выплескивается из кружки. Йоджи почти разжимает руки - потому что, кем бы он ни был, он совершенно точно не тот, кто будет удерживать силой - но Шульдих сдается первым, будто выдыхается разом и, брезгливо скривившись, принимается вытирать забрызганную ладонь о футболку. Йоджи отбирает кружку, на ощупь отставляет в сторону; гладит его по волосам, распутывает пальцами сбившиеся в колтуны пряди.  
Черт, он что их, вообще никогда не расчесывает?!  
\- Брэд хочет заставить меня вспомнить, - бесцветно сообщает Шульдих.  
\- Как?  
\- Есть методы, он сказал. Гипноз. Электрошок.  
\- Надеюсь, насчет последнего ты шутишь?  
Он неопределенно дергает плечом:  
\- Какая разница… Я отказался.  
\- Почему?  
Шульдих отстраняется. Смотрит куда-то вбок, упрямо поджав губы:  
\- Мне не нужны подробности.  
Облокотившись о спинку дивана, Йоджи расстроенно опускает подбородок на руку. Наверняка ему еще не раз придется беседовать с жертвами… такого рода преступлений. Он только не ожидал, что одно из них коснется его лично.  
Он не готов…  
\- А вдруг нечего вспоминать? Вдруг я ошибся?  
Пулю в лоб, детектив. Вот чем такие ошибки исправляются.  
\- Ты так не думаешь, - возражает Шульдих.  
Йоджи молчит, в который раз осмысливая вчерашнее.  
\- Нет, - наконец, говорит он.  
Шульдих выразительно пожимает плечами, будто говоря: «Ну, вот».  
В первую секунду Йоджи польщен и напуган одновременно, но он тут же одергивает себя. Не то чтобы Шульдих настолько доверял его суждениям. Скорее, предыдущий опыт, сохранившиеся воспоминания о том времени подсказывают ему, что такое не исключено.  
«Кто это был? - думает Йоджи. - Кто-то знакомый? Близкий друг? Безымянный ублюдок в подворотне?»  
Если честно, ему всё равно. Он вообще не может заставить себя думать о преступнике как о реальном человеке. Не может даже возненавидеть его - и, пожалуй, ему немного стыдно за это. Наверно, он должен быть в ярости - как порядочный гражданин, будущий представитель закона и... друг пострадавшего.  
На деле ему просто очень, очень…  
...очень жаль.  
Случись подобное с ним самим, он тоже не горел бы желанием узнать подробности. А если на тот момент забвение было единственным способом выжить и не сойти с ума? Подумать страшно, что...  
«Вот только это выживание - не жизнь, нет - оно тебя убивает. Таким, как ты, нельзя без воздуха и солнца. Никому нельзя, но тебе особенно... потому что ты - особенный.  
Ты же хочешь жить. Гулять по улицам в модных шмотках. Танцевать. Гонять на машинах, летать самолетами. Встречаться с людьми по ту сторону окна. Заниматься сексом в общественных местах - с теми, кого выберешь сам.  
Ну же, рискни. Ты не умрешь, если позволишь себе вспомнить».  
Сказать бы это вслух, не опасаясь спровоцировать взрыв. Но приходится быть осторожным - до отвращения осторожным, будто на оживленном перекрестке с завязанными глазами - и оттого получается плохо, неубедительно:  
\- Давай не будем... драматизировать. Представь, что у тебя внутри заноза: ее не видно, но там всё равно болит. И будет, пока не вытащишь. Я понимаю, что трудно - но ты справишься. Ты сильный. С твоей болезнью не то что выйти из дома, а переехать на другой конец света… кто бы смог? Я - точно нет.  
\- До сих пор под впечатлением, да? - с коротким смешком замечает Шульдих. - Я пять лет живу с этой, как ты выразился, занозой. Я, блядь, вырос с ней! Что от меня останется, если ее вытащить? Кем я стану?  
«Тем, кем должен был стать», - хочет сказать Йоджи.  
Но ведь это неправда. Тем, кем он мог бы быть, сложись всё иначе, Шульдиху уже не стать. Пять лет - почти четверть жизни...  
Мы - это всё, что с нами происходит, так? Иногда из хорошего получается плохое, а из плохого - хорошее. Песчинка ранит моллюска - и вырастает жемчужина.  
_«Как по-вашему, психические расстройства - стимул к проявлению таланта или препятствие для его развития?»_  
Плевать мне на его талант. Я просто хочу, чтобы...  
По дурацкой привычке Йоджи пытается прикрыть смятение шуткой:  
\- Вряд ли ты окажешься еще большим засранцем, чем сейчас. Не бойся, я тебя не разлюблю.  
\- Бэби, это не твоя личная история, - ровно отзывается Шульдих. - Что, если я разлюблю?  
Йоджи сглатывает, едва не подавившись воздухом. В мозгу всплывает сразу несколько вариантов остроумных ответов.  
Йоджи Кудо - человек, которому всегда есть, что сказать.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя был выбор, - говорит он. И, все-таки не удержавшись, добавляет: - Попробуй, вдруг понравится.  
Шульдих тянется за кружкой. Забивается в угол дивана, обняв колени, медленно допивает остывший кофе.  
\- Йоджи. Давай о чем-нибудь другом, а?  
На минуту повисает молчание.  
\- Я не знаю, о чем, - признается Йоджи.  
«Я боюсь с тобой разговаривать, - думает он. - Кто знает, какие еще у тебя… триггеры».  
\- Да еб твою... - остервенело выплевывает Шульдих. Он вскакивает с дивана и скрывается у себя комнате, громко хлопнув дверью. Через минуту оттуда доносится невнятный отзвук телефонного разговора.  
Когда он возвращается, то выглядит измотанным, как после тяжелой работы, но спокойным.  
\- Брэд договорится с клиникой на понедельник. А теперь можем мы, наконец, оставить эту тему и заняться чем-нибудь повеселее? Хочу кино и лакричные улитки.  
\- Улитки закончились, - говорит Йоджи. - Как насчет японских сладостей?  
\- Я только за. - Шульдих укладывается на спину - головой ему в колени - обхватывает за пояс одной рукой, шарит пальцами под футболкой. - Обожаю… японские сладости.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь бывает достаточно? - завороженно спрашивает Йоджи.  
\- А тебе? - Шульдих поворачивается на бок, трется носом о натянувшийся шов его домашних брюк и, прикусив пластиковый наконечник шнурка, медленно развязывает. Зубами.  
Ох, черт…  
Йоджи не скрывает желания - такое не скроешь, да и зачем? Шульдих знает.  
«С тобой - никогда».

 

Утром понедельника Йоджи выводит его из подъезда, будто какую-нибудь рок-звезду: быстро, почти бегом, обняв за талию, укрыв собой. Капюшон футболки надвинут на лоб, солнечные очки на пол-лица... Странно: можно подумать, Шульдих хочет спрятаться от мира.  
На самом деле он хочет спрятать мир от себя. Свернуть, как мешающее окно в браузере. Задернуть шторой, как уличный пейзаж.  
Но ведь он, Йоджи - тоже часть… пейзажа.  
Кроуфорд ждет, прислонившись к вымытому до блеска капоту темно-серого Шеви Камаро. При их появлении распахивает заднюю дверь. Шульдих ныряет в салон, дверь захлопывается. Стекла зашторены - даже рукой не махнуть на прощанье.  
\- Всего доброго, Кудо-сан. - Кроуфорд садится за руль, и машина трогается с места.  
По дороге в университет Йоджи покупает пачку Winston Blue и зажигалку. Привычным щелчком выбив сигарету, закуривает, с наслаждением вдыхая дым, едкий, но живительный, как нагоняй от верного друга.  
_«Не боитесь умереть от рака легких?»_  
«Я боюсь, что ты не вернешься… ко мне».  
_«Что, если я разлюблю?»_  
«Я даже не знаю, любил ли ты меня. Придурок…»  
По улицам несутся автомобили, деловито спешат прохожие. Бегут школьницы, придерживая развевающиеся плиссированные юбочки. Летнее солнце золотит стены домов. День занимается яркий, но ветреный.  
Погода меняется.  
Йоджи всегда радостно встречал перемены, охотно подставлялся свежему ветру - почему же теперь...  
Он хочет вычеркнуть из жизни последние несколько дней. Вернуться назад - и не ворошить осиное гнездо Шульдиховой личности. Чтобы всё осталось по-прежнему.  
Он так сильно этого хочет...  
Почти что больше всего на свете.

 

Когда он открывает дверь, в квартире горит свет. В углу прихожей - одинокая пара туфель, явно принадлежащих Кроуфорду.  
Йоджи скидывает мокасины и проходит в гостиную.  
Кроуфорд сидит на диване, что-то печатая в пристроенном на коленях ноутбуке. На журнальном столике - пузатая золотисто-зеленая бутылка и два стакана-тумблера.  
\- А, вот и вы, Кудо-сан. - Он закрывает крышку ноутбука и откладывает его в сторону. - Присаживайтесь. Вы пьете ирландский виски?  
\- Не знаю, не пробовал, - рассеянно отзывается Йоджи. - Где Шульдих?  
\- Ему пришлось задержаться в клинике.  
\- Надолго?  
\- Боюсь, что да. - Кроуфорд откручивает пробку и разливает виски. - Присоединяйтесь. Отпразднуем.  
Йоджи опускается на другой конец дивана, тянется за стаканом, залпом опрокидывает в себя благородный напиток. Внутри разливается жар, сердце выдает барабанную дробь.  
\- Что это значит?  
Кроуфорд подливает еще.  
\- Не торопитесь, - сдержанно советует он. - Разговор будет… долгий.  
\- Начинайте.  
\- Для начала я немного расскажу вам о Шульдихе. - Кроуфорд обхватывает стакан длинными пальцами и, немного поводив перед лицом, чтобы оценить аромат, делает глоток. - Он был не единственным в своей семье обладателем нестабильной психики: его мать страдала биполярным расстройством. Неоднократно пыталась покончить с собой, пару раз - у него на глазах. Она умерла три года назад - по иронии судьбы, от аневризмы. До совершеннолетия он успел пожить в нескольких приемных семьях, с периодическими возвращениями домой.  
\- А отец? - встревает Йоджи.  
\- Он вырос без отца.  
_«У меня нет семьи»._  
А ты поверил, что это метафора? Потому что в глубине души сам считал его ублюдком, способным отречься от своих близких? Заслуживающим, чтобы они отреклись от него?  
\- После ее смерти я убедил Шульдиха приехать в Японию. Организовал перелет - не спрашивайте, сколько мне это стоило - нашел отличную клинику в Синдзюку. Он отправился туда прямиком из аэропорта. Там-то мы и увидели друг друга, что называется, воочию. - Кроуфорд делает паузу и, смакуя, отпивает из стакана. - Он принял приглашение человека, с которым познакомился полгода назад в чате. Выдержал полсуток в самолете. Согласился на работу, которой никогда не занимался профессионально. Я был… впечатлён.  
«Я тоже, - думает Йоджи. - Только я купился на другое. Должно быть, это что-нибудь говорит обо мне».  
\- Это была его вторая по счету клиника. В отличие от первого раза, ему хотя бы не стало хуже. В сущности, им даже кое-что удалось: снять острую фазу и разработать схему медикаментозной поддержки. После чего он решил, что с него хватит. Видите ли, он из тех, кто способен на подвиги в отчаянных обстоятельствах, но слишком ленив и беспечен, чтобы напрягаться, когда всё и без того идет неплохо.  
\- Если его устраивает… - начинает Йоджи, из неистребимой склонности противоречить.  
\- Его устраивает, что я рядом и решаю проблемы, - жестко обрывает Кроуфорд. - Он отказывается понимать, что мои ресурсы не безграничны и что человеческий мозг тоже подвержен энтропии. По мере сил я пытаюсь облегчить его положение, но, если перестать бороться, распад личности неизбежен. Вопрос времени.  
Горлышко бутылки позвякивает о стекло, виски с тихим бульканьем переливается в тумблер.  
\- Зона комфорта - коварная штука. - Кроуфорд скупым жестом обводит комнату. - Мне необходимо было выкурить его отсюда, а сильные эмоции - верный способ подтолкнуть к переменам. Поэтому я выбрал вас.  
\- С чего... - Йоджи откашливается, смачивает горло очередным глотком. - С чего вы взяли, что я могу вызвать у него… сильные эмоции?  
\- Кудо-сан... вы себя в зеркало давно видели?  
Йоджи вспоминает, как они с Шульдихом вместе смотрели в зеркало ванной - вспоминает так живо и ярко, что становится не по себе.  
Черт, да что с тобой такое?!  
Я… скучаю по нему?  
Хватит ныть. Ты просто устал, со всеми бывает. Вечера напролет в чужой квартире со слепыми окнами: без солнца, без друзей (когда ты в последний раз встречался с Кеном? или разговаривал с Аской о чем-то важнее расписания лекций?). Без веселого отрыва в клубах. Без легкого и привычного, как дыхание, флирта с девушками. Без возможности всласть оттрахать кого-нибудь...  
Без уверенности, что ему нужны твои жертвы.  
\- Это комплимент? - нахально уточняет Йоджи.  
\- Не совсем. Хотите услышать, чем закончилось пребывание Шульдиха в последней приемной семье? У него случился роман с другим воспитанником - мальчиком на год младше. Кристоф Вон, этнический кореец. Фото показать?  
\- У вас и фото есть? - хмыкает Йоджи. - Не надо. Я понял.  
\- Тип внешности, да. Вы, несомненно, привлекательны, но… красивых много, а мне нужен был твердый шанс. Согласен, затея более чем сомнительная - как с точки зрения логики, так и с точки зрения морали...  
\- О, неужели, - вполголоса роняет Йоджи. - Это он дал вам фотографию?  
Кроуфорд понимающе улыбается, глядя на него с каким-то сочувственным интересом:  
\- Нет. Шульдих не знает, что она у меня есть. Иначе мне вряд ли удалось бы убедить его в случайности вашего сходства.  
Йоджи подносит стакан ко рту, отпивает, проводит языком по губам, уже слегка занемевшим от алкоголя. Наверно, не стоило пить: временами способность владеть собой - важнее комфорта, даримого анестезией.  
Да пошло оно...  
\- Когда об их связи стало известно, родственники мальчика устроили бурный скандал, добились его возвращения домой и наложили категорический запрет на встречи, - продолжает Кроуфорд. - По всей видимости, Шульдих… плохо перенес разлуку. Насколько плохо - могу только догадываться. Он не очень-то склонен к откровенностям.  
\- Еще бы, - горько замечает Йоджи. - Он и без того доверил вам слишком много. И вы этим воспользовались.  
\- Можно сказать и так. Но я бы сформулировал иначе: я поставил на вас и выиграл.  
\- А если в этой клинике ему тоже не помогут?  
\- Я найду способ уложить его в следующую.  
Йоджи закусывает губу, сдерживая неуместный приступ веселья.  
«Он найдет. Шульдих, мать твою, лечись и не доводи его. Неизвестно, что он придумает в следующий раз».  
\- А дальше?  
\- Шульдиха тоже вернули матери - он был потрясён и несчастен, но здоров - а потом… случилось что-то еще. Что-то, от чего он уже не смог оправиться. Через несколько месяцев он перестал выходить из дома.  
\- Так он вспомнил?  
\- Да, - коротко говорит Кроуфорд.  
\- Хорошо. - Йоджи кивает. Помедлив, с сомнением косится на него: - Это ведь… хорошо?  
\- Я не очень-то разбираюсь в психиатрии - но давайте посмотрим, что у нас есть. Факторы, способствовавшие возникновению болезни, известны. Обстоятельство, давшее старт ее развитию, выяснено... благодаря вам - и, должен заметить, это превзошло мои самые смелые ожидания. - Кроуфорд методично загибает пальцы, один за другим. - Ближайшая задача лечения - проработать последствия травмы - определена. Что еще... а, самое главное: добрая воля пациента. Желание выздороветь и согласие на лечение, каким бы сложным и неприятным оно ни казалось. Прогноз? На мой взгляд, вполне благоприятный. - Он разжимает руку, демонстрируя открытую ладонь. - Я признаю, что выбранные средства не отличались этичностью, но в данном случае они оправданы целью. Вы не согласны?  
Йоджи цедит виски, откинувшись на спинку дивана. «Неэтично», мать вашу?! Не то слово. Подло. Обидно...  
Неромантично, да? Ха-ха.  
Я не хотел... зачем мне было знать?  
Неправильный вопрос, Йоджи. Попробуй еще раз.  
Это что-нибудь меняет?  
Так-то лучше. И?  
Ни хрена.  
\- Когда его можно навестить?  
\- Кудо-сан… он просил передать вам, что его не нужно навещать.  
А вот это - меняет.  
Йоджи одним глотком осушает стакан. Виски приятно обжигает горло, оставляя во рту едва заметный привкус ванили и шоколада - словно кто-то добрый обнял и баюкает, тихо нашептывая, что всё будет хорошо… когда-нибудь.  
Кроуфорд вот тоже...  
\- Вы обещали, что всё будет хорошо, - с нелепым упреком напоминает Йоджи, только чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Нельзя же сидеть и молча глушить выпивку с таким видом, будто...  
Будто потерял гораздо больше, чем работу.  
\- Возможно, я имел в виду «у него». - Кроуфорд невозмутимо рассматривает виски на просвет, но голос его звучит почти мягко. - Кудо-сан, я ведь не провидец. Вряд ли я мог вам что-то обещать. Мне казалось, он… впрочем, неважно. Я и сам не всегда понимаю, что творится у него в голове. Но, по-моему, отчаиваться рано.  
\- Я не отчаиваюсь, - мрачно говорит Йоджи. - Я с ним с ума сойду. Дайте адрес клиники, я себе тоже место забронирую. Есть у них отделение для безнадежных кретинов?  
Кроуфорд ухмыляется, насмешливо и неожиданно заразительно:  
\- Боюсь, эта клиника вам не по карману. Особенно учитывая, что последний месяц вы отработали... на голом энтузиазме.  
\- Плесните еще. - Йоджи вспыхивает, но невольно усмехается в ответ, пододвигая стакан. - Можно подумать, вы с ним за деньги возитесь. У вас-то какой интерес, м?  
Кроуфорд задумчиво гоняет виски по своему стакану.  
\- Скажем так, у меня слабость к сложным задачам. Особенно к тем, что вообще не по моему профилю.  
С минуту Йоджи размышляет, кто из них настоящий псих: Шульдих, свихнувшийся из-за своего прошлого, сам он, свихнувшийся из-за Шульдиха, или Кроуфорд, для которого оба они - только условие задачи.  
\- Вы его любите, - наконец, говорит он.  
Кроуфорд укоризненно качает пальцем:  
\- Это моя реплика.  
\- Нет, я-то… со мной понятно. Но вы! - Йоджи горячится. Слишком много мыслей, еще больше чувств - и все они совершенно недоступны внезапно разленившемуся языку. - Оставили его там - в незнакомом месте, с чужими людьми. Его будут… трогать…  
\- Иногда жестокость - одна из форм милосердия. Вы этого еще не выучили - с вашей-то работой и вашей будущей профессией? - Кроуфорд наливает ему и слегка неверным толчком отправляет тумблер по столешнице. - Простите, если задел. У меня не было такого намерения.  
\- Нет, вы правы, - подумав, признает Йоджи.  
Когда же ты научишься…  
Кроуфорд наклоняет бутылку над своим стаканом, с откровенным удивлением наблюдая, как остаток виски выплескивается из горлышка.  
\- Смотрите-ка... А ведь что-то подсказывало мне, что спиртного не хватит.  
\- Кроуфорд-сан, - говорит Йоджи. - Вы пьете бренди?

 

Он просыпается оттого, что в носу свербит. Склонившись над ним, Кроуфорд подворачивает бахромчатый край шелкового пледа - должно быть, эта длинная бахрома и щекотала ему лицо.  
\- Спасибо, - невнятно бормочет Йоджи. - Вам не обязательно…  
\- Всё в порядке, - ровно отзывается Кроуфорд. - Спите. Иногда и о вас кто-то должен позаботиться.  
Йоджи думает, что, пожалуй, так даже лучше. Он всё равно не смог бы улечься в постель Шульдиха на глазах у Кроуфорда. Но и возвращаться на свой давно остывший - во всех смыслах - футон не очень-то хотелось.  
Что ж, диван так диван.  
Он закрывает глаза и снова проваливается в темноту.

 

Следующее пробуждение оказывается еще менее приятным: затылок пульсирует, лоб трещит, а в рот будто затолкали грязную тряпку.  
Ого. Давно не было так хреново...  
\- Проснулись? - В комнату входит Кроуфорд - отвратительно свежий, с влажными после душа волосами, в чистой рубашке с подвернутыми до локтей рукавами.  
«У него что, запас одежды где-то здесь?» - с внезапной ревностью думает Йоджи.  
\- Выпейте это. - Кроуфорд протягивает ему стакан воды, в которой с шипением растворяется таблетка.  
С трудом заставив себя сесть, Йоджи жадно прикладывается к стакану.  
\- Разве у нас в аптечке есть детоксиканты?  
\- Разумеется, есть. Шульдиху они тоже порой необходимы. Вы не знали?  
«Нет, - язвительно думает Йоджи. - Наверно, мы были не настолько близки.  
А может, нам просто было не до того, чтобы напиваться».  
Он со стоном откидывается обратно на диванную подушку, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
\- Который час?  
\- Шесть, - сухо информирует Кроуфорд. - Поднимайтесь, завтрак почти готов.  
После душа Йоджи чувствует в себе достаточно решимости проглотить немудреный завтрак - апельсиновый сок, яичницу с беконом и кофе.  
Штора окна поднята, и утро бликует солнечными лучами на глянцевых фасадах кухни. Кроуфорд молча отпивает из чашки, глядя прямо перед собой загадочным и немного усталым взглядом сильно близорукого человека. С ним хорошо молчать: легко и уютно, как с Шульдихом - трепаться обо всем на свете.  
Шульдих.  
Как он там?  
Йоджи всего раз в жизни загремел в больницу - в пятнадцать лет, с аппендицитом. Самым неприятным - после тупой непрерывной боли, от которой хотелось сдохнуть - были медсестры, начинавшие бродить по палатам в жуткую рань, в часы самых сладких снов.  
\- Надеюсь, его не станут будить слишком рано.  
Кроуфорд испытующе смотрит на него, выразительно приподняв бровь:  
\- Он этого заслуживает, не находите?  
\- Он заслуживает куда большего, - горько усмехается Йоджи. - Не люблю мелочиться.  
\- Большее он тоже получит, - бесстрастно роняет Кроуфорд. - Психиатрическая лечебница - не курорт.  
Йоджи вздрагивает и отводит глаза.  
Кроуфорд допивает кофе, собирает посуду со стола и запускает посудомойку.  
\- Побудете тут до его возвращения? Я распоряжусь насчет еды и уборки.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Поживу у друга.  
\- Тогда собирайтесь, я вас отвезу. Мне надо в издательство к восьми.  
Он надевает пиджак, зачехляет ноутбук и, выйдя в прихожую, обувается. Помедлив, снимает очки, аккуратно протирает линзы салфеткой. Без очков он кажется немногим старше самого Йоджи.  
\- И все-таки, Кудо-сан… Могу я что-нибудь сделать для вас?  
\- Напишите мне хорошую рекомендацию, - говорит Йоджи. - Всегда пригодится.  
\- Разумеется. Тем более, я и сам собирался… - Кроуфорд цепляет оправу обратно на нос и открывает дверь. - Жду вас в машине.  
Йоджи складывает свои немногочисленные пожитки в сумку. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, обходит комнаты и отдергивает шторы со всех окон. На минутку задержавшись на пороге, окидывает взглядом комнату Шульдиха - залитая естественным светом, она кажется совсем чужой.  
«Знаешь, я ненавидел это место. Но с тобой мне было здесь хорошо... даже когда ты вел себя как мудак.  
Да, я злюсь. На вас обоих - но в основном на тебя. Ты мог хотя бы сказать мне в лицо, а не передавать свое «отъебись, Кудо» через него?! Я думал, что имею право на честность.  
Ладно, проехали.  
Спасибо... и удачи».

 

***  
(Пару месяцев спустя)

_followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp  
Кому: drJekill@gmail.com_

Привет.  
Слушай, я всё ждал, пока отпустит, но оно как-то не отпускает, поэтому… ну, вдруг мне станет легче, если я скажу тебе, что ты сволочь?  
Возможно, мне следовало написать это тысячу раз на бумаге, а потом разорвать ее в мелкие клочки или сжечь, но… я и сам не ангел, ясно? И, может, я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было больно. Чуть-чуть.  
Шульдих, ты - сволочь.  
Я открыл все окна в твоей квартире. Просто подумал, что… сам не знаю, о чем я думал. Наверно, надеялся, что, когда ты вернешься, это уже не будет для тебя проблемой. Мне только потом пришло в голову, что сюрприз-то всё равно так себе.  
В общем, имей в виду.  
Если тебе интересно - я сейчас живу у Кена. Точнее сказать, ночую у Кена. С утра универ, вечером работа… Никакой личной жизни.  
Кроуфорд дал мне такую рекомендацию, что мой рейтинг в агентстве взлетел до небес. Я теперь нарасхват.  
Мой новый подопечный - парень с синдромом нечувствительности к боли. Оказывается, это очень опасно: он может порезаться или обжечься и даже не заметить. Жутко религиозный: всё время цитирует Библию - я ее скоро наизусть выучу.  
Тоже гайдзин, представляешь? Откуда-то с Британских островов. Везет мне на вас в последнее время…  
Кен замучил меня расспросами, будет ли продолжение «Охотников». Не знаю, что отвечать.  
Я, кстати, прочитал. С самого начала до… того места, где ты остановился. Не могу похвастаться, что начал лучше понимать тебя - по-моему, большего бреда… ладно, прости.

P.S. Я скучаю по тебе.  
P.P.S. Особенно по ночам.

 

_drJekill@gmail.com  
Кому: followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp_

Новый гайдзин, да? Симпатичный?

 

_followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp  
Кому: drJekill@gmail.com_

Ревнуешь?

 

_drJekill@gmail.com  
Кому: followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp_

Идиот.

 

_followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp  
Кому: drJekill@gmail.com_

Сам такой. Ты же меня отшил.

 

_drJekill@gmail.com  
Кому: followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp_

Я не отшивал.  
Йоджи.  
Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы у меня был выбор. Может, я хочу, чтобы у тебя он тоже был. Так же типа честно, да?

 

_followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp  
Кому: drJekill@gmail.com_

Твою же мать…  
Ты, самовлюбленный засранец! Испугался конкуренции?

 

_drJekill@gmail.com  
Кому: followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp_

Мечтай. Такие, как я, на дороге не валяются.

 

_followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp  
Кому: drJekill@gmail.com_

Кончай играть в эти игры, ты всё равно не знаешь правил. Скажи мне один раз, прямо, откровенно.  
Хочешь меня? Да или нет?

 

_drJekill@gmail.com  
Кому: followthebeam@yahoo.co.jp_

Да. 

P.S. Кончай страдать хуйнёй и позвони. Ты же не удалил мой номер?

 

**Эпилог**

Шульдих сидит на скамейке во дворе клиники, сгорбившись, сунув руки в карманы, вяло ковыряет пятками кроссовок песок дорожки. На звук шагов он вскидывается и, хмуро глянув на Йоджи, красноречиво пинает сумку с вещами.  
\- Прости, спешил как мог. - Йоджи плюхается рядом на скамейку. - Давно ждешь?  
\- Да… нет. - Шульдих встряхивает головой. Рыжая шевелюра расчесана - волосок к волоску - и убрана в аккуратный хвост на затылке.  
\- Кто это сделал? - без выражения спрашивает Йоджи.  
Шульдих едва заметно ухмыляется:  
\- Медсестра. Ито Аска, или что-то такое.  
\- Тебе идет, - помолчав, говорит Йоджи.  
\- Да ладно, - насмешливо отзывается Шульдих.  
Йоджи закидывает ногу на ногу, барабанит пальцами по обтянутому узкими джинсами колену.  
\- Ну, давай, - говорит Шульдих. - Тебе же хочется.  
Йоджи протягивает руку к его затылку, осторожно стаскивает резинку, взлохмачивает волосы.  
\- Читаете мои мысли, герр Хайдер?  
\- Не так это сложно, как ты себе воображаешь.  
Йоджи достает из кармана пачку и, выщелкнув сигарету, чиркает зажигалкой.  
\- Эй, ты же бросил! - напоминает Шульдих.  
\- Бросишь с тобой… - Йоджи отворачивается, тонкой струйкой выпуская дым в сторону.  
\- Куда ты денешься, - ровно говорит Шульдих. - Я не хочу, чтобы от моего парня воняло сигаретами.  
Йоджи давится дымом, закашливается так, что на скулах вспыхивают красные пятна. Восстановив дыхание, он медленно, с нарочитым удовольствием докуривает сигарету до самого фильтра. Загасив окурок, выбрасывает в урну. Отправляет следом полупустую пачку.  
\- Идем?  
\- Ага. - Шульдих поднимается со скамейки, закидывает сумку на плечо. - Где машина?  
Йоджи усмехается:  
\- Машины нет, бэби. Ты такой бледный, тебе надо больше гулять. Пройдемся пару кварталов, а потом поймаем такси.  
\- А… - запальчиво начинает Шульдих.  
\- А если будет страшно, - весело перебивает Йоджи, - можешь держать меня за ручку.  
Шульдих презрительно фыркает и, не дожидаясь его, выбирается на аллею, ведущую к воротам клиники. Йоджи догоняет, пристраивается рядом.  
На кустах по обеим сторонам аллеи доцветают поздние розы, в траве светятся ликорисы, рыжие и растрепанные; на клумбах сияют созвездия мелких хризантем. Ликорисы шепчут о смерти, хризантемы пахнут осенью и грустными воспоминаниями. Розы пахнут розами.  
Перед воротами Шульдих берет Йоджи за руку.

_Конец_

**Author's Note:**

> * Йоджи поет песенку из аниме Shine days. Перевод найден в Сети.


End file.
